Dentro del corazón
by Blur Blur Blur
Summary: Rei es un nuevo estudiante q llegó a la escuela en la cual el frío y al que todos temenKai Hiwatari tmb es alumno. ¿Podrá Rei mostrar que no solo es un niño bonito y conocer a un Kai distinto? Shounen Ai KaixRei
1. Escuela, amigos y nuevos retos

¡Hola!, soy nueva por aquí, bueno no tan nueva, llevo ya varios meses en FF.Net leyendo las historias, pero apenas me acabo de registrar. Tenía muchas ganas de empezar a hacer un fic. Yendo con él, espero que les guste, es el primero que hago y me esforcé mucho por hacerlo bien, aunque en este capítulo no ocurre mucho, o bueno, sí, este... a mi me gustó escribirlo =), pero no es lo mismo escribirlo que leerlo, quizá al leerlo no esté tan bien q digamos, anyway, espero q les guste

Epílogo: (No sé si así se llama, pero es la parte esa en la que explicas la historia) Rei Kon es admitido en una prestigiada escuela, y al llegar se convierte en una persona muy popular, no solo por ser un chico extremadamente atractivo, sino también por sus habilidades e inteligencia, el único chico a quien Hiwatari Kai no tiene ganas de golpear por estúpidos comentarios. Quizá este nuevo chico logre abrir el corazón frío de Kai, y mientras eso pasa, algo está siendo planeado por Voltaire, director de la escuela, algo que puede cambiar el mundo.

Ñi, que chafa estuvo eso, pero bueno, este es un KaixRei (contiene shounen ai)! Y bueno, etc., etc., ahora pasemos al fic!!!

Disclaimer: Nops, cero, nada... no soy dueña de Beyblade ni de sus personajes... ahora ¿podemos pasar con el fic?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Capítulo 1- 'Escuela, amigos y nuevos retos'

-----En alguna parte de China----

El tic tac del reloj resonaba en toda la habitación con sonidos suaves y rítmicos. Todo habría estado en silencio de no ser por aquel reloj, era lo único que rompía el silencio, aunque si se podía considerar como ruido el latir de un corazón, pudiera ser que no solo el reloj estuviera haciendo ruido. Un chico estaba en aquella misma habitación, con el corazón palpitando un poco más rápido de lo normal, sus cinco sentidos estaban alerta ante cualquier ruido o movimiento que se presentase.

Aquél chico estaba recostado sobre la suave cama, alado de la mesita donde se encontraba el reloj, con su cabeza sobre sus manos, mirando fijamente al techo, atento a cualquier indicio de que lo que estaba esperando pasara. Llevaba así largo rato, no sabía cuanto, había perdido la noción del tiempo desde el momento en que se levantó aquella mañana. Al parecer comenzó a escuchar algo, porque su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y se levantó para quedar sentado en la cama, observando fijamente la puerta.

Súbitamente se abrió la puerta tan rápido, que golpeó fuertemente la pared ocasionándole un ligero rasguño, pero eso ahora no importaba. Entró por la puerta una chica de cabello rosado y ojos dorados como los del chico que yacía en la cama; su cara mostrando una gran sonrisa entusiasta. El chico al escuchar el sonido de la puerta golpeándose contra la pared se sobresaltó un poco, no por la sorpresa, ya que pudo escuchar los pasos apresurados de la chica cuando se acercaba, se sobresaltó porque cualquier ruido fuerte hace que uno se sorprenda.

Observó a la chica por unos instantes, y en esos momentos se paralizó el tiempo, se quedaron viendo durante un instante que parecían horas, luego en su rostro se podían ver ansias, su vista bajó y rápidamente localizó una carta que traía ella en la mano.

La chica al principio se quedó paralizada al ver a su amigo, siempre le ocurría eso al verlo, era hermoso, con cabello negro y largo, con ojos de un dorado inimaginable, piel ligeramente bronceada y características únicas en él. Por fin se había recuperado "¡Ya llegó, Rei!" decía la chica emocionadamente al tiempo que agitaba la carta para arriba y para abajo.

"Calma, Mao" le sonrió el chico "Creo que debemos leerla antes de entusiasmarnos" un ligero tono de duda era capaz de escucharse en la dulce y melodiosa voz del chico.

La chica llamada Mao se sonrojó un poco, y con una gran sonrisa le respondió "Tienes razón, Rei" se acercó lentamente hacia él, luego con cierta timidez y con una mano temblorosa le dio la carta al chico, quien la contempló por unos momentos.

Al tenerla en sus manos, el chico de cabello negro, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, y lentamente, con unas manos algo temblorosas, comenzó a abrir el sobre liberando así la carta que estaba dentro. Sus ojos comenzaron a ir de un lado a otro leyendo las letras que contenía. Su rostro, al ir leyendo la carta, iba mostrando su sorpresa, y al mismo tiempo iba palideciendo, algo que comenzaba a preocupar a Mao, pero al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir algo de esperanza en su interior.

"!!Rei!!, ¿¿¿qué dice???"dijo Mao en un tono que dejaba ver perfectamente su preocupación. Esperó a que le respondiera, pero aquel chico no le daba una respuesta. Al no obtener información, Mao le quitó la carta a Rei con un rápido movimiento que provocó una brisa la cual levantó algunos cabellos del chico por unos instantes, quien seguía parado sin poder creer lo que había leído, con su mirada perdida en la pared y las manos aún puestas como si siguiera teniendo la carta.

Mao comenzó a leer la carta. Su rostro estaba totalmente oculto detrás de ésta, y entre más leía su corazón saltaba de alegría, pero al mismo tiempo sentía algo de dolor, pero ella no podía mostrar aquél dolor, en esos momentos ella debía darle todo su apoyo a su amigo, aún si eso significara que ella sufriría.

"¡¡Esto es genial!!, ¡¡pasaste!!" su mirada salió de la carta para posarse sobre Ray, quien se sentó en la cama, recargando sus manos sobre sus rodillas aún demasiado perplejo con la nueva noticia. "Bueno, era lógico, eres el mejor de la escuela..."

La chica al ver que Rei estaba pálido se preocupó por él.

´´¿Rei?, ¿qué tienes?" dejó la carta en una mesita sin darse cuenta de su movimiento, fueron algo parecido a reflejos, y se fue a sentar alado de su amigo "¿no debería de causarte esto felicidad?" lo miró con una cara intrigada, viendo como Rei observaba fijamente el piso.

Rei tardó algo en responder, volteó a ver a su amiga con ojos profundos, lo cual hizo que un ligero tono rosa coloreara las mejillas de la chica y nuevamente se hizo el silencio en la habitación por unos segundos, cuando finalmente le respondió, su rostro estaba serio "Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar el sentirme extraño" volteó su cabeza hacia el techo y continuó "Esto significa que me iré, tendré que rehacer mi vida en otra parte, donde no conozco a nadie y donde no sé si me acepten. Mis amigos, mis conocidos, las personas que quiero están aquí, y allá, no sé que es lo que me espere. Mi vida está aquí, y ahora tengo que moverla para rehacerla en otro sitio... no sé si me alegra la noticia..."

Mao lo miró, se mordió suavemente el labio inferior, odiaba ver que su amigo estuviera de esa forma, eso le causaba pesar en su alma puesto que ella le quería mucho, mucho más que un hermano y mucho más que un amigo. Ella hubiera podido hacer hasta lo imposible por Rei, ya que hacia aquel chico, tenía el sentimiento del amor, algo muy profundo para ella. Levantó su brazo y puso una mano sobre su hombro, con una mirada triste, pero con una sonrisa en los labios. "No te preocupes, ellos te aceptarán, ya verás que podrás tener una vida feliz allá, y es lógico que tendrás amigos ya que tienes una forma de ser que les gusta a todos. Por nuestra parte, ten por seguro que siempre podrás contar con nosotros, no importa que tan lejos nos encontremos, siempre te apoyaremos y te recordaremos. Siempre seremos amigos, siempre seremos hermanos." Al decir las últimas palabras, su mirada dejó ver por unos segundos una profunda tristeza... solo amigos y hermanos... solo eso.

Rei volteó a ver a Mao, él sabía que ella sentía algo muy fuerte por él, algo que él no podía corresponder de igual manera, aunque lo intentara le era imposible,  pero en esos momentos, ella estaba haciendo un intento por darle valor, aunque lo más seguro es que por dentro se estuviera deshaciendo, marchitando como una delicada flor que estaba apunto de morir, estaba tratando de darle ánimos como siempre hacía cada vez que él tenía problemas y Ray tenía que hacer que aquellos intentos no fueran en vano, tenía que demostrarle a Mao que su apoyo siempre le serviría y sería de gran ayuda.

Puso su mano sobre la de Mao que seguía en su hombro y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa "Gracias"

Un leve tono rojizo se posó sobre las mejillas de Mao, pero parecía que Ray no se había dado cuenta de ello. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, y después Mao rompió el silencio.

"¿Cuándo parte tu vuelo?" su voz estaba temblorosa, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el chico de cabello negro, y sujetó confortadoramente la mano de Mao.

"Mañana en la mañana, quieren que llegue temprano para que comience clases lo más rápido posible. El curso escolar ya empezó desde hace unos días y no quieren que me atrase más"

"Oh… ya veo" la máscara de felicidad que llevaba Mao cayó un poco, aunque solo fue por unos segundos, segundos suficientes para que Ray se diera cuenta lo que estaba sintiendo su amiga en aquellos momentos: una tristeza infinita la cual estaba seguro le haría llorar en cuanto él desapareciera de su vista.

"Mao…" la voz de Ray adquirió un tono más suave de lo normal. Apretó ligeramente la mano de la chica que seguía en su hombro, y después se acercó un poco más a ella para darle un tierno abrazo.

Mao se quedó en silencio, sonrojada por el repentino abrazo en el que estaba. Luego se relajó y colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo. Su mirada perdida entre las sábanas de la cama que estaban frente a ella. Aquellos ojos dorados que tenía comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, haciendo que su vista comenzara a volverse borrosa, pero intentó tranquilizarse y no permitió que saliera mas que una lagrima de sus ojos.

Logró escuchar la voz aún suave de Ray, que intentaba calmarla "sabes que siempre serás una persona muy importante para mí, y que jamás podría olvidarte, ni a ti ni a los buenos momentos que compartimos juntos, además de que este no es un viaje que valla a durar para siempre. Sabes que luego regresaré..." Sus manos acariciaron el cabello rosa de la chica al sentir que esta comenzaba a temblar un poco, tratando de suprimir su llanto. Luego recargó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y la alejó para poder verla, dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa. Los ojos de Mao brillaban más a causa de las lágrimas, y una pequeña gota se posaba sobre su mejilla izquierda. Lentamente Ray dirigió su mano hacia la mejilla de la chica, retirando suavemente con su dedo aquella lágrima de dolor.

La miró por unos segundos, su amiga del alma, por quien no podía sentir más que amistad parecida a la hermandad, lo dejaba ir, puesto que sabía que eso era lo correcto y porque sabía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer. "Bueno, creo que tengo que hacer mi maleta y darles la noticia a Lai, Kikki y Gao"

Con esto se levantó de la cama, y dirigiéndole una última sonrisa a su amiga, salió de la habitación.

**------------------------**

"Bueno, nos vemos chicos"

Mao, Kevin, un pequeño niño de cabello verde y ojos violeta, Gao, un chico alto y fornido con escaso cabello negro y cuyos ojos no eran posible verse debido a que los tenía cerrados, y Lee, un chico de cabello negro, largo y con ojos ámbar observaban a Rei, quien estaba a punto de irse.

Se encontraban en el aeropuerto a muy temprana hora, era el día en el que su compañero, amigo y hermano se iría. No era un adiós definitivo, solo era un hasta pronto, pero igual, deja a las personas extrañando, sintiendo aquella dolorosa nostalgia al saber que la persona querida no está ahí. El ruido de los aviones despegando era constante. Las personas pasaban y pasaban, algunas despidiendo al igual que ellos a personas queridas, derramando lágrimas y dándose tiernos abrazos.

"Cuídate, Rei" dijo Kevin, con los ojos húmedos y formándoseles lágrimas en ellos. Con un movimiento rápido abrazó gentilmente a Rei por unos minutos, luego se separó y lo miró con cierta tristeza y dolor, pero a la vez con alegría de saber que su amigo iría a estudiar a un gran lugar, luego se agachó para esconder sus ojos y dejó escapar una lágrima que recorrió su mejilla silenciosamente.

"Nos vemos" dijo Gao, quien no era tan sentimental, pero eso no quería decir que no le importaran el hecho de que su amigo se iba. Le dio un fuerte abrazo, tan fuerte que hizo que Rei no pudiera respirar por unos segundos, era su propia manera de decir cuanto le importaba. Posteriormente se separó de Rei como Kevin, sus ojos eran los mismo ojos amistosos de siempre, solo que con un poco de lo que parecían indicios de tristeza.

"Has-hasta luego… Rei" Mao se acercó lentamente a él. Nuevamente tratando de suprimir las lágrimas que se le empezaban a formar. Rei la miró tierna y profundamente y la abrazó. Con todo el esfuerzo que podía, Mao no permitió que ni una sola lágrima se le derramara. Al terminar el abrazo, colocó sus manos en su mejillas para que la viera, le dirigió una mirada cariñosa y luego bajó un poco el rostro de Rei para poderle dar un tierno beso en la frente. Luego Lee se acercó.

"Rei…" ahora Lee estaba hablando. Lee había sido su mejor amigo toda su vida, eran inseparables, los mejores amigos de todo su pueblo. Juntos habían hecho tantas cosas, agradables recuerdos que permanecerían en sus mentes para siempre al igual que en su corazón permanecería aquel sentimiento que se tenían mutuamente. Lee le dio un fuerte abrazo que duró unos instantes, pero suficientes como para darle a entender lo mucho que lo apreciaba. Las palabras no hacían falta entre ellos, podían comprenderse muy bien sin hablar, era parte de todo eso de ser amigos desde la infancia. Lee buscó algo de entre sus bolsillos y se lo extendió a Rei. Era una pequeña figura de un tigre blanco hecho de un material muy extraño, pero a la vez hermoso, cabía en el puño de la mano, la luz se reflejaba en su superficie haciendo que pequeños puntos blancos resaltaran en el tigre, estaba perfectamente detallado, atado con una cadena de plata que relucía y contrastaba. "El tigre blanco que te otorgará su fuerza y que te recordará que en nosotros siempre tendrás a tu familia, que te esperará".

"Gracias... Lee" Rei lo miró cálidamente, la tristeza comenzaba a invadirlo. Este era su hogar, y lo estaba dejando, estaba dejando a las personas que más le importaban ahí. Se preguntaba si en realidad quería irse, si quería ir hacia aquel nuevo lugar y dejar parte de su vida ahí. Estiró la mano para tomar el pequeño tigre y sus manos se quedaron un rato sobre las de Lee, luego le estrechó la mano y lo miró. Los ojos de Lee ocultaban parte de sus emociones, dejando solo a la vista parte del afecto que le tenía a su amigo, pero Rei era más fácil de ser leído, y Lee se dio cuenta de que dudaba un poco el irse, así que le dio una mirada más cálida, y alentadora.

"Es lo que tienes que hacer, Rei, tienes que irte. Nosotros no nos iremos de aquí, te esperaremos" Rei asintió, y soltó su mano.

"El vuelo con destino a Japón está a punto de partir, por favor, se les pide a las personas si pueden abordar" sonó la voz a lo largo de aquella sala.

"Bueno, ese es mi vuelo, chicos" los miró por última vez en ese día. Veía como Kevin agitaba su mano mientras las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro, Gao agitaba la mano lentamente, Mao la agitaba y se secaba con un dedo una lágrima que intentaba escapar y Lee simplemente estaba parado, con su rostro firme y dándole confianza y valor "Nos vemos" fue un simple susurro, inaudible entre todo el ruido del aeropuerto. Vio una última vez a su familia, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la entrada que conducía al avión, pasando antes con la señorita que revisaba los boletos.

'_Pase lo que pase, amigos, mis hermanos, siempre serán las personas a las que consideraré mi familia_'

**-------------------**

Rei se encontraba ahora en una oficina, las paredes pintadas de un amarillo huevo que hacía parecer que todo estaba iluminado. Los muebles y objetos de ahí parecían ser muy costosos y valiosos, habían objetos muy raros y curiosos, algunos hacían sonidos muy raros, y mientras esperaba, Rei solo podía verlos y tratar de suprimir los nervios que tenía, que aunque eran ligeros, lo hacían sentir algo incómodo, con una extraña y suave sensación en el estómago. Había llegado a Japón, a un lugar enteramente desconocido para él al cual se tendría que acostumbrar, se preguntaba si podría hacer algún amigo ahí, y a la vez se preguntaba que clase de personas serían las que se encontraban en esa escuela. Muchas preguntas se arremolinaban en el interior de su cabeza, haciendo que Rei se sintiera un poco mareado.

Fue por esto que, no escuchó los pasos acercándose, y nada más salió de su concentración cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejando a la vista a una señorita de cabello rubio con una banda morada en la frente y de rostro muy gentil. La señorita le sonrió dulcemente, y luego se acercó a él.

"Ya arreglé tus papeles, Rei, ya te hemos asignado una habitación y estarás listo para tomar clases mañana. Creo que lo que tenemos que hacer ahorita es llevarte a tu habitación, ¿no lo crees?, así podrás acomodar tus cosas, luego veré que más puedes hacer."

Rei asintió, aquella señorita lo hacía sentir mejor, su mirada amistosa era reconfortante. Se paró y siguió a la señorita cruzando la oficina hasta la puerta. Pasaron por varios salones de clase, por la ventana podía ver como todos estaban atentos y callados, eso era algo extraño para él, ya que en las escuelas de China no estaban todos callados, había algunos que permanecían hablando aún cuando el profesor se encontraba explicando, aquí sin embargo, todos observaban al profesor. Algunos chicos que volteaban a la ventana y veían a Rei pasando se sorprendían, y volteaban a decirle al compañero de junto, pero Rei no sabía que es lo que decían o si iban a volver a voltear, ya que el continuaba caminando detrás de la señorita a través de los pasillos de la escuela, los cuales estaban vacíos debido a que todos estaban en clase. Salieron de aquella construcción, y atravesaron un patio algo grande, llegando hasta otro edificio. Luego de subir varias escaleras, llegaron hasta un pasillo en el cual había varias puertas, y pararon enfrente de una de ellas. La señorita sacó de su bata blanca unas llaves y abrió con ellas la puerta.

Rei contuvo la respiración al ver aquel cuarto. Todo era muy lujoso y limpio, en su casa en China no había este tipo de cosas, su casa era sencilla ya que venía de un pueblito, no estaba acostumbrado a ver este tipo de cosas. Un escritorio barnizado y de muchos cajones, con su silla respectiva se encontraba a un lado de lo que parecía una cama muy cómoda y suave, llena de colchas gruesas y acolchonadas, con una cabecera también de madera, pero esta era blanca, con detalles finamente tallados en los extremos y las orillas. Había una mesita al otro lado de la cama, también hecha de madera blanca que hacía juego con la cabecera de la cama. Tenía su propio teléfono de color rojo con contrastes azules y una lámpara cuya belleza radicaba en la sencillez, justo abajo, estaba su maleta negra esperando a ser desempacada. También había un librero que estaba vacío esperando ser llenado con libros interesantes y objetos peculiares. A lo lejos se podía ver el baño, exquisitamente formado, todo simplemente era más de lo que él hubiera esperado.

"Bonito ¿no?" dijo una voz alado de él.

"Bastante", respondió Rei, aún sorprendido.

"Bueno, Rei, este va a ser tu cuarto de ahora en adelante, así que puedes empezar a instalarte" miró la cara de Rei que continuaba inspeccionando desde aquel lugar el cuarto y sonrió "Le diré a mi hijo Max que te muestre la escuela cuando salga de clases, estará muy feliz de hacerlo."

Rei volteó a ver a la señorita, sonrió y asintió.

"Bueno, Rei, eso es todo, te dejo, Max llegará en la tarde y te explicará todo lo que necesitas saber. Yo tengo que irme a una junta, así que creo que nos veremos hasta mañana." Dijo gentilmente.

Rei volvió a asentir, "Está bien, señorita..." lo miró con la pregunta en los ojos dorados, había querido saber el nombre de la señorita desde hacer rato.

La señorita pareció leer la pregunta en su rostro, y sonrió aún más dulcemente "¡Oh!, perdona el no haberte mencionado mi nombre, me llamo Judy. Bueno, Rei, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos, y no te preocupes, ya verás que te lograrás adaptar a este lugar."

Lo miró por unos instantes, en el cual Rei murmuró un silencioso "Gracias", pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Judy pudiera escucharlo. Luego se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando a Rei solo en aquel majestuoso cuarto.

Rei se quedó observando un rato la puerta por la que había salido la señorita Judy, pensando en lo agradable que era, y tratando de reanimarse pensando que podía haber más personas como ella en la escuela. Sonrió, sin duda esperaba que así fuera, luego volteó y siguió examinando con la mirada su habitación. "Creo que lo mejor es que empiece a desempacar." Se dirigió a su maleta y comenzó a sacar las cosas que tenía.

**--------------------**

"¿Ya vieron sus estadísticas?"

La voz de un chico pequeño resonó en la habitación. Sus ojos, aunque no se podían ver debajo de su cabello café y lentes gigantes, mostraban sorpresa, nunca había visto estadísticas tan altas, nunca excepto en una sola persona.

"¡Valla!, así que podemos esperar mucho de él" dijo ahora un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules y cara amistosa, mientras se mantenía apoyado en la silla de su compañero con la mirada y la cabeza extendidas hacia la pantalla de la computadora.

"¡Ja!, ¡eso no es gran cosa!" ahora habló un chico que se apoyó en el hombro de Max y casi estrella su cara contra la pantalla por lo mucho q la acerco. No iba a permitir que alguien nuevo le robara la atención de Maxie "Yo podría tener estadísticas mucho mejores que la de él" aunque sus palabras lo decían, sabía que eso no sería posible ni en un millón de años al ver todos esos datos en la pantalla, pero no le importaba, mientras pudiera darle una buena impresión a su amigo el chico rubio que se encontraba alado de él

"Claro, Takao, lo que tú digas" dijo el chico de cabello café, nuevamente, aunque no se viera, se podía saber que había girado sus ojos. Lo más común era... darle el avión al chico de cabello azul por algunas tonterías que no faltaba que dijera cada día.

"¡Oye, Jefe!, ¡no me des el avión! ¡Es en serio!" Ahora Takao lo veía con un rostro muy sorprendido.

Max no podía evitar soltar una risita al verlos discutiendo, era algo muy divertido verlos así, Takao podría parecer un bufón, pero era su mejor amigo, siempre lo hacía reír, aún en momentos grises. Después de un rato, cuando Takao hubo dejado tratar de impresionar, Max comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Bueno, es tiempo de que nos vallamos, mi mamá quiere que lo guíe alrededor de la escuela para mostrarle las instalaciones y todas esas cosas, tengo muchas ganas de conocer a nuestro nuevo compañero, quizá tengamos un nuevo miembro en nuestro grupo de amigos" Los volteó a ver, sus ojos azules demostrando toda la alegría que le daba pensar en tener más amigos.

"Tienes razón, Max, yo quiero conocer a la persona que tiene estas estadísticas tan sorprendentes" El Jefe cerró su laptop que estaba en el escritorio donde habían visto las notas sorprendentes de una persona, luego la tomó, saltó de la silla y fue con Max.

"No creo que sea gran cosa aquel chico, pero si tienen tantas ganas de ir, ¿qué esperamos?" Aunque trataba de sonar indiferente (seguía molesto porque el Jefe le había dado el avión) y sin curiosidad por conocer al nuevo alumno, pero se podía ver claramente en sus ojos que también tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, y la idea de tener un nuevo amigo también le causaba gran emoción. Takao simplemente era un libro abierto aunque no quisiera.

"Creo que este chico va a causar algo grande entre la escuela, creo que Kai va a conseguir seria competencia" les dijo el jefe cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Tienes razón, oye, Jefe, ¿no tienes una foto del chico?" preguntó Max curioso.

"Ah, ah," negó el Jefe con la cabeza, "sólo tengo sus datos, pero ninguna foto o imagen que nos pueda decir como es"

"Mi mamá dice que es un chico extremadamente atractivo, me pregunto que tanto lo será. Todavía no me lo puedo imaginar." Dijo un tanto desilusionado Max.

"¡Oh, vamos, Maxie!, debes saber que no puede haber nadie más atractivo que yo, todos se quedan atónitos ante mi belleza" le guiñó Takao "Pero hay algo más, esas estadísticas, son demasiado buenas, tanto como las de Kai. Yo solo espero que no sea tan antisocial como el glaciar que tenemos de compañero" dijo Takao algo preocupado "¿Se imaginan?, ¡dos Kais entre nosotros!, ¡eso sería una verdadera pesadilla!", el solo pensarlo hacía que varios escalofríos le recorrieran el cuerpo.

"Ya, Takao, no creo que eso sea posible, según lo que mi mamá me dijo, resulta ser que ese chico es una persona muy agradable. No creo que alguien como Kai resultara agradable ni aunque sea un momento, ¿no te parece?" lo reanimó Maxie, luego prestando más atención al camino dijo "Su cuarto está en el otro edificio, muy cerca del tuyo, Takao, creo que no tardaremos mucho en llegar."

Ya recompuesto por lo que le había dicho Max, Takao había obtenido nuevamente sus energías de siempre, "No hay que tardar tanto, Maxie" dijo Takao jalándolo del brazo, "no queremos hacerlo esperar, ¿o si?" comenzó a correr con Max casi tropezándose por el repentino cambio de movimiento en el ritmo.

"¡Tienes razón, Takao!, ¡no hay que hacerlo esperar!" y corriendo tras él se apresuró para llegar más rápido con aquel nuevo alumno.

"¡Oigan, espérenme!" escucharon que gritó el Jefe a lo lejos, mientras ellos dos reían por la diversión del simple hecho de correr...

Fue hasta las seis de la tarde que escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Se había recostado en su cama leyendo un libro que en su opinión era muy interesante, lo dejó en la mesita de madera blanca y se levantó. Ese debía ser Max tocando a la puerta. Caminó hacia ella y la abrió, fue recibido por unos ojos azules que lo miraban con alegría, su dueño era un chico algo más pequeño que Rei, de cabello rubio y con pecas en la cara. Definitivamente aquel era el hijo de la señorita Judy, aquellos ojos agradables y amistosos se lo podían decir. Alado izquierdo de Max se encontraba un chico más pequeño de cabello café rojizo cubriéndole los ojos, unas grandes gafas se encontraban entre su alborotado cabello, Rei no sabía si eran para poder ver mejor y si eran por pura moda, llevaba una laptop en el brazo izquierdo que lo hacía ver como una persona dedicada a los estudios, pero en especial, la computación. Al lado derecho de Max se encontraba un chico de piel morena, ojos de un color azul obscuro, casi confundibles con negro, y cabello igual de azul. Algo característico de este chico, serían sus grandes cachetes y aquella colorida gorra. Todos (no sabía si el chico pequeño también, pero podía sentirlo) lo veían sorprendidos, con los labios ligeramente abiertos, aunque a Takao bien le hubiera podido caber una naranja por la boca.

A Rei esto le pareció gracioso, y a la vez curioso, le dedicó una sonrisa a Max, y éste al ver que Rei le acababa de sonreír, quitó su cara de sorpresa y en su lugar puso una amistosa sonrisa. "¡Hola!, tú debes ser Rei ¿no es verdad?" Rei asintió y Max le estiró la mano "Mucho gusto Rei, yo soy Max, creo que ya lo habías deducido ¿no?" dijo en un tono muy alegre.

Rei estrechó su mano "Un poco, tu mamá y tú se parecen mucho así que no es muy difícil de saber que tú eres su hijo."

"Jeje, sí, todo el mundo lo sabe" Max se llevó una mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza ante el comentario  del Jefe. Sin duda alguna este chico era tan agradable como su mamá, tenía cierto halo que hacía que Rei no se sintiera tan mal de estar en aquella nueva escuela.

"Y ellos dos son mis mejores amigos, Takao y Kenny, aunque le decimos de cariño el Jefe por saber mucho de lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor, será pequeño, pero es muy inteligente, va en otro salón al de nosotros... ah!, por cierto, descubrimos que te tocó en el mimo salón en el que Tak y yo vamos. Y Takao la mayoría de las veces puede parecer un bufón..."

"¡Oye!" vino el pequeño comentario de Takao.

Max volteó para sonreírle a Takao, quien se sonrojo ligeramente "...pero es un gran amigo, y créeme, es muy divertido."

Rei les extendió la mano también a ellos "Mucho gusto, Takao, Kenny"

"Bueno, Rei, creo que querrás conocer más de la escuela, ¿estás listo para un tour alrededor de ella dado, por supuesto, por el mejor guía de todo el universo, Kinomilla Takao junto con sus colegas?" dijo Takao alegre y decididamente.

Rei soltó una pequeña risita, este chico era gracioso, lo trataba como si se conocieran desde hace mucho. _'Quizá esta escuela no sea tan mala como yo pensaba'_ se rió internamente ante aquel pensamiento "Por supuesto, súper guía"

"¡Bien!, ¿entonces que esperamos?, ven, sígueme" Takao lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló mientras Rei hacía un gran intento por cerrar la puerta al salir. Después de milagrosamente lograrlo, siguió a los chicos que recientemente había conocido para dar un recorrido por la escuela.

Horas más tarde, seguían en los numerosos pasillos de la escuela.

"Y este es el salón en el que normalmente vamos, excepto en la hora de inglés y los laboratorios. A ti te tocó el 201 en inglés, ¿no?, eso está doblando el pasillo a la izquierda, subes las escaleras y al fondo del pasillo está tu salón"

Rei analizaba toda la nueva información que había recibido, le era muy útil, ya que no quería perderse en su primer día de clases.

"De todas manera, mañana los chicos y yo vamos a estarte esperando en el comedor, y luego nos vendremos juntos al salón" dijo un animado Takao, mientras Rei asentía

"Seguro, gracias."

Como habían estado caminando al hablar, ahora ya estaban más lejos de su salón, en un pasillo distinto a todos los demás. La vista de Rei se quedó en una peculiar puerta de color negro. Esta era diferente, no había visto una así en toda la escuela, y había algo en ella que le producía una extraña sensación. "Esa puerta siempre está cerrada" dijo Max al ver la curiosa mirada de Rei "supongo que ahí ponen los documentos de todos los alumnos de la escuela o algo así."

Rei tenía la vista en esa puerta, pero volteó y le sonrió a Maxie, cambiando el tema "Esta escuela es muy grande, alguien podría perderse aqu

"Dímelo a mi, yo me perdí el primer día de clases, no llegué sino hasta después de las ocho de la noche, me encontró Maxie y me tuvo que guiar hasta mi cuarto, creo que es desde entonces que la Señorita Judy hace que Max les de un recorrido a los chicos nuevos" dijo tristemente Takao.

"Por lo que he visto, eso solo te podía pasar a ti, Takao, no creo que alguien se hubiera perdido todo el día" dijo Rei, conteniendo la risa.

"Así es, él fue el único, pero aún así mi mamá quiso tomar medidas drásticas."

Kenny, Max y Rei soltaron pequeñas risitas al ver la cara de perrito triste de Takao y al imaginárselo todo perdido en aquel inmenso lugar.

"Bueno, Rei, llegamos a tu cuarto nuevamente" señaló la puerta de la habitación mientras Rei asentía. "Los chicos y yo nos tenemos que ir porque mi mamá nos pidió ayudarle a buscar unos documentos, que creo que Takao perdió" Takao de repente pareció muy interesado en ver el techo "Así que te dejamos, pero ha sido muy divertido conocerte"

"Sí, mañana nos vemos en el comedor a las nueve" le recordó Kenny

"Entonces ahí estar

"¡Qué bueno que estás en nuestro mismo salón, Rei!, ya necesitábamos a alguien como tú" le dijo Takao mientras lo veía a los ojos, y luego, sin poder evitarlo, se abalanzó sobre él, casi tirándolo por su peso y abrazándolo. Luego se separó de él "Ehh, lo siento por eso" dijo algo apenado.

Max le sonrió a Takao, y después volteó a ver a Rei, a quien le dio un gran abrazo, aunque menos fuerte que el de Takao, y al final Kenny le estrechó  mano, y entonces se alejaron de su habitación hasta que se perdieron de vista. '_Al menos hay gente agradable en este lugar, y ya tengo amigos_' Rei sonrió '_esto será una gran experiencia_' con esto se metió en su cuarto cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

**----------------**

El viento soplaba lentamente sobre la ciudad, produciendo un suave susurro muy relajante para cualquier persona. La puesta de Sol era visible en el horizonte, dando a mostrar aquel hermoso y esplendoroso espectáculo a todo aquel que lo quisiera ver, dando calidez con las caricias de sus rayos.

Desde un edificio, un chico observaba aquella puesta de sol. Su pierna estaba apoyada en una parte un poco más alta del techo, esa parte que semejaba una banqueta, mientras la otra estaba abajo, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo. Su mano estaba apoyada sobre la pierna que mantenía doblada. Su mirada carmesí fija en el horizonte, observando como sus rayos envolvían la ciudad en un tono naranja y rojizo, como si estuviera ardiendo, y a las nubes de un hermoso tono rosa y naranja, y en cierto punto rojo. Estaba en un completo equilibrio, no dejando que su cuerpo cayera hacia la calle, no había ni rastro de miedo o preocupación por si llegaba a caerse en su rostro.

Aquel era su lugar especial para ponerse a pensar, donde podía alejarse de todo el alboroto de la escuela, donde podía concentrarse en lo que realmente quería. A menudo iba ahí, cuando algo le molestaba o intrigaba, en esos momentos acababa de tener una plática con su abuelo. Su abuelo le había explicado sus planes, pero Kai sabía que le había ocultado más de la mitad de sus objetivos, eso le molestaba, le enojaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con su abuelo, lo utilizaba como una simple marioneta, ordenándole día tras noche. Cuando Kai le preguntó a su abuelo sobre sus verdaderas intenciones, él simplemente le dijo que en esos momentos lo que le debería de importar más era continuar siendo el mejor en la escuela, manteniendo el respeto y el miedo de todos.

La escuela... la escuela no ayudaba en nada, simplemente era algo que no valía la pena, demasiado simple y fácil, no entendía por qué su abuelo quería que pasara los años con niños que en su opinión, no usaban ni el diez por ciento de su capacidad mental. Todos en la escuela le parecían inferiores, no solo los chicos, sino las chicas también, siempre haciendo lo posible por robarle alguna mirada, nunca entendiendo que él no quería tener nada que ver con ellas. Prefería dar una impresión fría, prefería que los chicos tuvieran miedo cada vez que sus pasos sonaban, prefería no tener amigos. De todas maneras, nadie podía comprender lo complicado que era su interior, solo algunas personas, que podían ser contadas con una sola mano, eran las que tenían ganado su respeto y apreciación.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó que el viento soplara entre su cabello algo despeinado, levantándolo ligeramente y sintiendo las suaves caricias que producía al tocar su rostro, caricias que nunca había recibido de ningún otro ser.

Dejó que su mente se relajara, al igual que los músculos de su cuerpo. Los pensamientos volaron de su cabeza, dejándolo por un momento con una gran paz interior. Así pasó unos segundos, tan solo escuchando el suave susurro del viento recorriendo todo a su alrededor y los ligeros ruidos que provenían de la ciudad, luego dejó que sus pensamientos regresaran. Mañana sería otro día, otro día en el que seguiría la misma rutina de siempre. Nada especial, lo mismo de todos los días, siempre la misma soledad, aunque no era algo que le importara mucho, lo prefería así, así le habían enseñado a vivir su vida, así le había dicho su abuelo que debían ser las cosas, no podía ser de otra manera, y él no haría nada por tratar de cambiarlo, esa era su vida, y así la vivía, así le gustaba, pasarla en una infinita soledad.

Con una última mirada hacia la ciudad, saltó hacia el concreto, y se retiró por la puerta. El eco de sus pasos perdiéndose con los demás ruidos de la gran ciudad.

**------------------**

"¡Eh, Rei, aquí estamos!"

La voz de Max fue captada por los sensibles oídos de Rei. Volteando, se encontró a un alegre Max a lo lejos señalándole con la mano para que se acercara a su mesa con él y sus compañeros. Rei se acercó, feliz de haberlos encontrado, y al estar parado frente a su mesa les sonrió.

"Hola, chicos"

"Buenos días, Rei, ¿cómo dormiste en tu primera noche aquí?" Preguntó Kenny

"Pues, podríamos decir que bien, hubo un mosquito zumbando por algunos momentos, pero extrañamente después desapareció" Dijo Rei recordando al molesto mosquito de aquella noche.

"Oh si" Takao sonrió "El extermina mosquitos es genial, me alegra que aquí existan de esos, odiaría estar toda la noche despierto por un maldito mosquito" dijo un Takao muy serio, lo cual hizo que Max se tapara la boca para suprimir una risita.

"¿Extermina mosquitos?" preguntó Rei intrigado por aquel extraño artefacto, o... lo que sea que fuese.

Takao le dio un gran bocado a la pierna de pollo que había en su plato. "Ow- se' ´s an imvemdo de acu..." la voz de Takao era descompuesta por tener el pedazo de pollo en la boca.

"¡Takao!, ¡no hables con la boca llena!" dijo Max horrorizado y rápidamente se volteó a Rei "Lamento sus modales, pero es algo a lo que Kenny y yo ya nos acostumbramos, siempre lo hace, además su estómago parece ser un pozo sin fondo" suspiró y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

Rei miró aquella pequeña sonrisa, y aunque estaba sorprendido por la forma de comer de aquel chico respondió "No hay problema" sonrió "aunque creo que por el momento mi pollo ya no se me antoja, siento como si lo estuviera viendo masticado dentro de la boca de Takao" ante esto Max y Kenny se rieron, y Takao se atragantó con su pollo, ¡no podía ser tan repulsivo!, ¿o si?

Después del desayuno (aunque Rei no desayunó nada, pero eso se equilibra con todo lo que comió Takao) se dirigieron hacia su salón, donde les iba a tocar...

"¡No!, ¡Nos toca Mate! ¡La profesora puede parecer un monstruo cuando deja todas esas ecuaciones!" Takao exclamó horrorizado al entrar al salón

"Calma, Kinomilla, no es tan malo como parece" respondió la profesora a la que no habían visto al entrar, pero estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio. Era una mujer ya algo mayor, de cabello corto y pintado de color rojo, con las raíces ya ligeramente negras, de una figura no muy alta, más bien ligeramente pequeña, pero delgada, sus ojos eran de color café obscuro, conteniendo en ellos la mirada de sabiduría.

"¡Aww... Profesora Mayorga!" la cara de susto de Takao ahora adquirió más estupidez al ver a la profesora y haber sido descubierto en su desagrado por mate.

La profesora sonrió, mientras Rei y Max se reían de la cara de Takao, daban ganas de tomarle una foto y mandarla a concursar por la cara más tonta. Dirigiéndose a todos, la profesora dijo con voz alta y fuerte "Tomen sus asientos y respondan del Baldor en el ejercicio setenta y nueve, página ciento veintiocho, todos los ejercicios" Vio como todos los alumnos abrían sus mochilas para hacer lo que ella les había indicado y se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Sintió que alguien no se movía, y volteó a ver a Rei, pensando por qué no se movía y hacía lo que había pedido. Lo vio bien, el chico era lindo, a decir verdad, más que lindo, con cabello negro y ojos de un impactante color dorado, no lo había visto nunca, su mente comenzó a recordar que su colega Judy le había dicho que había un chico nuevo en el colegio y aunque le había dicho que era alguien muy atractivo, nunca había imaginado que fuera a tal magnitud. En sus ojos cafés brilló el entendimiento y se dirigió a Rei "Tu nombre es Rei, ¿no es verdad?, puedes sentarte..." con su mirada comenzó a buscar un lugar para Rei, notó como todas las chicas daban un respingo al ver que la miss buscaba un lugar para Rei y rápidamente se metían en sus libros, haciéndose las muy estudiosas con la esperanza de que lo pusieran cerca de ellas. La profesora daba gracias de que Rei no hubiera notado esto, sus ojos continuaban explorando el salón hasta que ya había encontrado un lugar para Rei "Puedes sentarte atrás de Max, creo que se llevan bien, ¿no?" Rei asintió, y le pareció escuchar los murmullos de descontento de la mayoría de los alumnos, pero él vio la cara de alegría de Max, y sonriendo fue a sentarse atrás de él.

Sacó sus cosas y comenzó a resolver las operaciones, vagamente preguntándose, por qué las miradas de todos seguían sobre él.

Ya llevaban algunos minutos haciendo las ecuaciones, todo el salón consumido en un silencio total de concentración, al fin habían quitado su vista de Rei, cuando de repente se escuchó el rechinido de la puerta característico que indica que alguien acaba de entrar. Rei estaba muy metido en resolver las ecuaciones, que no hizo caso a las suaves exclamaciones de sorpresa por parte de sus compañeros al ver a quien fuera aquella persona que había entrado al salón, sus ojos estaban muy atentos a los números impresos en las hojas.

"15x(-6x5)-2-(-x3)=-(7x23)-x(3-2x)..." mientras pensaba esta ecuación en su mente, logró captar las palabras de la maestra.

"Oh, Kai, toma asiento por favor, están respondiendo del Baldor, todos los números del ejercicio setenta y nueve, página ciento veintiocho"

Rei no escuchó que aquel chico Kai respondiera, por lo que supuso que nada más había asentido. Notó que ahora el salón estaba sumido en un silencio tenso, donde lo único que se podía escuchar era la respiración un poco agitada de los alumnos, el sonido del rasgar de los lápices sobre el papel se había detenido. Pudo escuchar como varios lápices rodaban en la banca para después caer al piso, signo de que los dueños los habían soltado, pero nadie se movía para recogerlos. ¿Por qué tanta tensión ocurrió cuando aquel chico entró al salón?, Rei tenía curiosidad por verlo, pero su mente no lo dejaba, tenía que seguir respondiendo aquellas ecuaciones.

"Menos y menos da más, por lo que aquí sería  x..." nuevamente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó los pasos del chico llamado Kai que se dirigían hacia donde estaba él. El sonido de la respiración de sus compañeros ahora era más agitado, y Rei estuvo muy tentado a subir el rostro y ver a aquel chico, pero no debía dejar que algo así lo distrajera, claro que esta concentración no le duró mucho cuando Kai estaba pasando por su lugar y Rei pudo sentir algo muy extraño, cierta sensación que le hacía sentir aquel chico, algo diferente a todo lo demás. Comenzó a ponerse un poco nervioso cuando Kai se paró justo alado de su banca, lo cual le decía que lo estaba observando, sus nervios crecieron un poco más, era algo extraño, porque él no era de las personas que se ponían nerviosas por cualquier cosa. Su concentración se quedó olvidada en algún lugar sin que siquiera Rei se pudiera dar cuenta. Fueron tan solo unos segundos, y Rei decidió ver al chico aunque sea nada más moviendo la vista, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, los pasos de Kai volvieron a sonar, indicando que había vuelto a caminar, y para desgracia de Rei se sentó justo atrás de él. Esto lo incomodó un poco, podía sentir la mirada de todos en su dirección. Después de dar un ligero suspiro, intentó volver a su trabajo, lo cual le era algo muy difícil, pero con mucho esfuerzo, al final lo logró, envolviéndose nuevamente entre todos esos números que se encontraban en su cuaderno.

Al toque, cerró su libro y comenzó a guardar y acomodar sus cosas. Todo lo sucedido todavía no le regresaba a la mente.

"Ya saben, la tarea es terminar los ejercicios y practicar" se escuchó la calmada voz de la profesora Mayorga diciéndole a todo el salón.

Rei tomó su libro y lo puso en su mochila, y comenzó a levantarse. Se quedó paralizado al encontrarse cara a cara con unos ojos carmín que lo veían fijamente. Sentía como si se estuviera hundiendo en aquellas órbitas rojas, todo lo demás había quedado olvidado, podía ver en aquellos ojos tantas cosas, pero por el momento no podía saber que eran, era algo difícil pensar coherentemente. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?, no lo podía saber, había perdido la noción del tiempo, era como si todo fuera extremadamente lento... Entonces el dueño de aquellos ojos carmín parpadeó y rompió el contacto,  dándose la vuelta, camino hacia la salida del salón.

Rei seguía paralizado en su lugar, apenas captando la imagen de cabello azul saliendo del salón. Aquello había sido algo totalmente diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes... Su mente vagaba con la imagen de cierto chico de tez pálida y cabello azul que hacía contrastar asombrosamente sus ojos color carmín.

"Rei, ¿estás bien?"

Esa voz familiar logró hacer que Rei volviera a la realidad dando un pequeño saltito, volteó y se encontró ahora cara a cara con Maxie, a quien le sonrió "Sí, Max, de repente no sé qué me pasó"  seguía un tanto aturdido, pero ya se estaba recuperando.

"¡Valla!, ¡resististe la mirada de Kai!, no te preocupes, compañero, todos nos quedamos helados cuando nuestra mirada se cruza con la de Kai... tiene lo que yo llamo 'una mirada mortal'" dijo Takao tonta y seriamente, la típica forma en la que habla cuando trata de ponerle importancia a algunos asuntos, aunque la seriedad sinceramente no le iba muy bien, ni siquiera podía hacerla.

"Mmmm... ¿Mirada mortal?" murmuró Rei mientras pensaba en lo sucedido, no es que él se hubiera quedado helado, no había sentido frío con aquella mirada, sino al contrario, era otra cosa diferente a lo que Takao se refería. Pensando en algo más preguntó "¿Y ese era Kai?"

Comenzaron a dirigirse hacia su siguiente clase, educación física, por lo que tendrían que ir a uno de los patios de la escuela. Mientras tanto seguían conversando.

"Sí, se me olvidó contarte sobre Kai, ni siquiera lo recordé cuando te tocó justo delante de él. Ese es su lugar, ¿sabes?, por lo que ahora tendrás que estar delante de él en todas las clases de teoría, y eso"

"Valla mala suerte la tuya, Rei, te compadezco"  le dijo Takao, una cara fúnebre ahora en su rostro.

"Pero ahorita nos tenemos que concentrar en educación Física." Cuando Max dijo esto, Rei vio como a Takao lo recorría un escalofrío.

"¿Por qué el escalofrío, Takao?, ¿sucede algo malo con la clase?, ¿algo que deba saber?" preguntó Rei, prácticamente esperaba que Takao le dijera que el entrenador era un marciano o algo así.

"¡El entrenador es Boris Balcov!, ¡temido entre los alumnos!, te pone a hacer ejercicios que personas normales como nosotros no podemos realizar, ¡solo los anormales como Kai logran tener diez en su materia! Es horrible, te lo digo sinceramente, Rei, es la pesadilla de todo alumno de este colegio."

"¿Kai es un anormal?" preguntó Rei con curiosidad

"Oh, sí, es un súper cerebro andante, además de ser el mejor en deportes, ¡Es un fenómeno! Francamente, no me extrañaría que un día nos dijeran que es un androide..."

"¡Vamos, Takao!, Kai no puede ser un androide, has visto demasiadas películas de terror"

"P-pero, p-pero Max!" Takao estaba sorprendido de que su amigo no le diera la razón, no lo podía creer, e intentaba con gestos y moviendo las manos exageradamente convencerlo.

Rei se rió, aquel par era muy gracioso. Pronto llegaron al patio donde tendrían educación física, varios chicos y chicas ya estaban ahí. Nuevamente Rei vio como todos lo veían, esto se estaba haciendo costumbre por parte de ellos... '_me pregunto si tendré algo en el rostro..._' También el entrenador estaba ahí, el temido Boris Balcov se encontraba parado cerca de un pilar, alado de Kai, su cabello morado hacía que sus temibles ojos parecieran a punto de matar. Esa, en opinión de Rei, era una mirada mortal y estar alado de Kai no era de gran ayuda para mejorar su imagen. Al ver al chico que tenía cabello azul, la extraña sensación volvió a hacerse presente en él, daba gracias de que Kai tuviera los ojos cerrados, así no podría quedarse nuevamente paralizado por aquellos ojos.

"Ahora, niños, quiero que se formen y me den la cara" vino la fría voz de Boris, con una orden que nadie se atrevía a desobedecer. Rápidamente todos hicieron una fila mientras Boris se paseaba de aquí allá viéndolos fijamente. "Continuaremos con la clase de la vez pasada, nuevamente saltos de altura."

"Lo que me temía..." Rei escuchó el pequeño susurro de una chica alado suyo, de no haber sido por su excelente sentido auditivo, no lo habría escuchado. Aunque nadie dijera nada, podía sentir el ambiente de desacuerdo que se había generado entre todos.

"Empezaré a decir sus nombres. Ya saben, cuando diga su nombre vendrán al frente y saltaran las bardas" señaló unas bardas que estaban colocadas en el patio, la primera estaba pequeña, la segunda incrementaba de tamaño, y así sucesivamente, hasta llegar a una altura extremadamente grande. "Todos los demás deben permanecer en silencio, ya saben que esto cuenta para su promedio" Se volteó a su lista y dijo el primer nombre "Abery Samanta" la chica que estaba alado de Rei se dirigió hacia donde estaba Boris, se podía ver como estaba temblando de miedo. Boris le señaló con la cabeza hacia las bardas y la chica las vio petrificada, luego comenzó a correr para tomar vuelo y saltó la primer barda, luego la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta, pero tristemente se quedó en la quinta, haciéndole falta saltar otras cinco bardas más. Cayó al piso con un fuerte 'tud' y Boris se dirigió hacia ella. "Cinco bardas, ehh. Bien señorita Abery, ya sabe que su calificación es cinco, vuelva a formarse."

Rei vio como la chica volvía a lado de él con cara derrotada, sus miradas se cruzaron, los ojos cafés de la chica parecían cristalinos, quizá por las lágrimas, y su cabello castaño estaba despeinado por la recién caída, en sus mejillas apareció un ligero rubor al mirar a Rei, y la chica tímidamente se puso alado de él. Esto se le hizo algo peculiar a Rei, pero no le prestó mucha atención, podía escuchar la voz de Boris continuando diciendo los nombres de los chicos.

"Jeremías Apricon" ahora un chico de cabello chino intentó pasar las bardas, pero con menor suerte que Samanta, se quedó en la cuatro. Así los ojos dorados de Rei pudieron ver chico tras chico pasando sin éxito alguno las bardas, lo máximo que había visto era un siete, luego un seis, y como tres cincos, los demás se quedaban en cuatros, tres, y hasta dos.

"Es imposible pasar esas bardas", escuchó que le decía en un susurro Max.

"¿Pueden pasar del siete?" le preguntó Rei.

Max negó con la cabeza "Como dijo Takao, el único que puede llegar hasta el final es Kai. Yo no paso de la barda cuatro. No entiendo como piensa Boris que podremos saltar eso" Rei miró las bardas, se veían altas, si, pero no veía que era lo difícil en saltarlas, quizá cuando pasara lo entendería. De repente escuchó que el aliento de Max se contenía, y volteando para verlo, Max le explicó sin quitar la vista de Boris. "Ya va a ser el turno de Kai, tienes que ver esto."

"Hiwatari Kai" fue el nombre que pronunció Boris en seguida de que Rei escuchó lo que Max le había dicho. Ahora escuchó como el aliento de los demás también se contenía, y como algunas chicas soltaban unas risitas tontas y comentaban en murmullos con la persona que tenían más cerca.

"Las va a saltar todas, siempre lo logra... es tan apuesto..." escuchó decir a una chica diciéndole a Samanta.

Rei no prestó mucha atención a los comentarios que de vez en cuando dejaban los labios de sus compañeros, ahora su atención estaba en el chico de cabello azul que se encontraba parado frente a Boris, quien tenía algo parecido a una pequeña sonrisa en su temible rostro. Rei no sabía si tomar eso por bueno o malo, aquella sonrisa era tan desagradable, que bien parecía como si Boris le estuviera haciendo burla. Kai no prestaba atención a los demás, ni a Boris, comenzó a correr y saltó con mucha facilidad la primera, la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta, la quinta barda, con gran agilidad pasó la sexta y la séptima, y con aún más facilidad, pasó la octava, la novena y al final, la décima, como si fueran tan fáciles como las primeras. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, Kai había terminado de dar el último salto, cayendo ágilmente sobre sus pies y luego incorporándose, el silencio característico que se hacía alrededor de Kai ahora era más notable que nunca.

"Bien, Hiwatari, nuevamente tiene diez" dijo la fría voz de Boris mientras anotaba en su lista junto al nombre de Kai, su calificación.

El nombre que dijo Boris después no lo pudo captar Rei, todos sus sentidos puestos en Kai, siguió cada uno de sus movimientos, y nuevamente sintió algo extraño cuando los ojos de Kai se posaron sobre los suyos, fueron simples instantes, pero eso bastaba para poner a Rei un poco nervioso, pero parecía como si Kai lo estuviera retando con esa mirada, y Rei simplemente tenía cierto orgullo, iba a demostrarle a Kai que no solo él era capaz de saltar las bardas, ¡oh, como iba a disfrutar ver su rostro si las saltaba! Trataba de regresarle aquella mirada desafiante. Finalmente, Kai se colocó en la fila, dejando así a Rei ligeramente emocionado.

No supo cuando tiempo había pasado, pero después escuchó la voz de Max "Ya va a ser turno de Takao"

"Kinomilla Takao" Rei escuchó como Takao daba un brinco del susto, y vio como temblorosamente se acercaba a las bardas.

'_Suerte, Takao_' pensó Rei, pero al ver la manera tonta en la que Takao comenzó a correr, no pudo dejar de poner una cara extremadamente sorprendida e incrédula, esa era la forma más graciosa en que había visto correr a alguien, y habría sido más cómico, de no ser porque Rei sabía que eso contaba como calificación. Takao corría, iba a dar su primer salto, y... fracasó terriblemente. Era algo difícil de creer. Rei se quedó paralizado, ahora de la risa y sorpresa combinadas, trató como pudo de suprimir la risa, en sus ojos se empezaban a formar las lágrimas de risa. Todos al menos habían pasado de la primera barda, pero algo parecido a la estupidez, hizo que Takao se tropezara con sus propios pies para ni siquiera llegar a pasar con aquel brinco la barda, su cabeza se estrelló contra la barda y ahí permanecía en el piso, sobándose la cabeza haciendo perfecta impresión de un mono. Escuchó como Max también trataba de suprimir la risa, viendo el movimiento agitado de sus hombros y como cerraba fuertemente sus ojos y sus labios. Algunos otros chicos no lo aguantaron, y soltaron unas que otras risas, pero la imponente figura de Boris les hacía intentar suprimirlas lo mejor que podían.

"Valla, Kinomilla, ¿por qué no me sorprende?, tienes un perfecto ce-ro" ahora la voz de Boris era fría y burlona. "Esperemos que la siguiente persona sea un poco más capaz, diría yo, y al menos pase la barda uno" seguía diciéndole Boris a Takao mientras él se levantaba y aún sobándose la cabeza, se dirigía a su lugar junto a Max. Boris entonces volvió hacia su lista, y vio el siguiente nombre en él. Algo nuevamente parecido a una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, levantó la cabeza, y su mirada se posó en Rei.

En el momento en el que aquella fría mirada se posó sobre el, Rei supo que había llegado su turno...

"Kon, Rei"

Sintió nuevamente un silencio total, igual que con Kai, el aliento de todos se había quedado atorado en sus gargantas. Ni siquiera susurros podían ser escuchados, todos volteaban a ver expectantes a Rei, todos preguntándose si aquel niño bonito sería tan bueno para los deportes como lo era su aspecto.

Rei dio pasos decididos hacia donde se encontraba Boris, no permitía que su rostro mostrara alguna emoción, quería dejar en blanco su aspecto, sin darle armas a Boris para usarlas en su contra. Alcanzó a escuchar la suave voz de Max deseándole suerte. Se paró frente a Boris, quien aún no borraba aquella horrible sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos manteniéndose más fríos y despreciables que antes.

Boris lo miró de arriba a abajo, Rei sentía como si estuviera viendo a través de él, lo cual lo hacía sentir extremadamente incómodo, pero no dejó que nada de eso se reflejara en su rostro. "Valla, valla, valla, ¿qué tenemos aquí?" escuchó que decía la fría y burlona voz de Boris "El chico nuevo resultó ser un niño bonito" dijo despreciativamente, Rei se sorprendió por lo que Boris acababa de decir, pero su rostro permanecía sin presentar emoción alguna. "Bien, niño bonito" Esta vez, Rei no pudo evitar el levantar una ceja ante el sobrenombre que le había puesto Boris "Creo que ya sabes lo que debes hacer, esperemos que lo bonito no te haga tonto para el deporte" si se podía, la voz de Boris era aún más burlona, pero Rei trató de no molestarse y mostrarse tranquilo, aunque eso claramente le estaba resultando difícil. No sabía que unos ojos carmín veían con interés aquella escena. Boris le hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia las bardas, y Rei se dirigió hacia ellas.

'_Yo le mostraré a ese Boris_' pensaba enojado Rei, sin darse cuenta comenzó a correr, estaba enfadado con el entrenador, no iba a permitir que se burlaran de él, su velocidad aumentó, le iba a demostrar que él podía pasar todas las bardas, llegó a la primera y la saltó, era cosa fácil. Su mente no parecía haberse percatado de que lo había hecho, lo hacía casi automáticamente, y así pasó la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta, la quinta... en su cabeza solo resonaban las palabras burlonas de Boris, la ira que sentía de que lo hubiera tratado así haciéndose presente en sus ojos, no se daba cuenta de lo rápido que estaba terminando con todas las bardas ni de los atónitos ojos que lo observaban, del repentino ambiente seco que comenzó a reinar el patio completo. Ya iba en la octava barda, y sin dificultad alguna la saltó, su mente al fin volvió en sí, aunque no del todo, podía ver las bardas frente a él, pero parte de su mente seguía envuelta en el enojo. Pasó la novena barda con un rápido movimiento, solo le quedaba la décima, sus ojos dorados se llenaron de decisión, y con mucha gracia y agilidad, la saltó sin poner esfuerzo alguno, cayendo silenciosamente sobre sus dos pies, sin siquiera respirar agitadamente.

Silencio total... Nadie se atrevía a respirar, sus mentes analizando lo que acababan de ver. Rei volteó a ver a sus compañeros, que tenían platos en lugar de ojos. Si antes había pensado que la boca de Takao era grande, ahora se contradecía, ¡ahí bien hubiera podido caber una sandía entera! Volteó a ver a Boris, cuyas manos estaban blancas al igual que su rostro, nunca habría pensado que aquel niño bonito fuera capaz de pasar las diez bardas. Su rostro expresaba sorpresa, miraba a Rei atónito, pero cuando finalmente logró tener control sobre sí mismo, borró aquella expresión, reemplazándola por la misma expresión fría y vacía que siempre traía. "Mmm... bien, Kon, tienes diez" aún así, su voz al principio se vio afectada por la sorpresa. Esto hizo que del rostro algo enojado de Rei, apareciera una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Le había demostrado a Boris de lo que era capaz, había hecho que se tragara sus propias palabras, no había permitido que se burlara más de él.

Rei se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su lugar, viendo ligeramente las expresiones de sus compañeros, que seguían con la vista cada movimiento que hacía, admiración, respeto y sorpresa todo mezclado en los ojos de sus compañeros. Su mirada dorada inconscientemente buscó los ojos carmines de un cierto chico de cabello azul, quien seguía sin mostrar emoción alguna, pero Rei pudo captar en su mirada cierto brillo de entretenimiento y sorpresa. Esto hizo que su sonrisa de satisfacción creciera un poco más, quitando su mirada de los ojos carmines, se formó en su lugar.

En sus ojos dorados había un brillo de victoria, cierto fuego fundido con el oro que podía dejar sin aliento a quien lo viera.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 Ya estuvo!, ¡terminado el primer capítulo!

¡Dios, me encantó escribirlo!, creo que estoy empezando a disfrutar el hecho de escribir, jeje, pero en especial me gustó el final, jajaja, Rei y Kai rulez 8D . ¿A ustedes qué les pareció?, espero que bien, por fa, dejen reviews para hacerme saber lo que piensan, es mi primer fic y de verdad necesito saber si lo hice bien y si continuo con esa forma de escribir o le cambio algo. También cualquier idea es bien recibida, por pequeña que sea, y cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, lo pondré, ya sea como una escena o algo así, es algo así como que este es su fic, se puede decir que más o menos tienen el control sobre él y sobre lo que va a pasar (ya tengo toda la historia planeada, pero aún así existen varios espacios vacíos que me gustaría llenar), ¡eso me sería muy útil =D!

Bueno, ahora, tengo que irme, creo q me tardaré un poco más en publicar el siguiente capítulo, porque voy a salir de vacaciones, y tengo que asistir a varias clases que estoy teniendo en vacaciones (ya saben, mi má dice q es para que no pierda tanto tiempo, dice que es demasiada flojera p' mi u.u), pero lo trataré de poner lo más pronto posible.

Reviews por fa =P!!!


	2. No solo un niño bonito

¡Hola!, ¡ya estoy de vuelta!, decidí terminar este capítulo antes de salir de vacaciones =) , aunque está un poco más pequeño que el anterior.

Debo agradecer a mi reviewer =D!!!! (la única y primera, por cierto =S ¿tan feo está mi fic? u.u ) De cualquier manera…

 ¡¡¡¡¡Gracias **NeKo-Jeanne**!!!!! Me hiciste muy feliz con tu review, eres la persona que me dio esperanza para continuar =) , ¡por ti continuaré este fic! No tengo muchas palabras para agradecerte, solo puedo decirte que me hiciste ¡MUY feliz! ¡¡¡Gracias!!! ¡Este capítulo va por ti! Oye, estuve viendo tu profile (perdón x la curiosidad. Todavía no termino de leer tus fics, apenas llevo uno, ¡pero me pareció genial!), y veo que te gustan los fics tiernos, y ¿sabes?, ¡me inspiraste!, eres una gran escritora, ¡y me fascinó tu fic! ¿Sabes?, este fic no es muy tierno que digamos (ta medio cucho =S), pero haré uno especial para ti, tmb de escuela, solo déjame pienso en la trama, y parte de los capítulos, para así poder comenzar, ¡lo trataré de hacer lo más bonito que pueda!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[inglés]

Capítulo 2- 'No solo un niño bonito'

"¡Valla, Rei!, ¿por qué nunca nos habías mencionado que eras una estrella del deporte?" preguntó un aún atónito Takao luego de que la clase de educación física había terminado, mientras caminaban al salón para tomar clase de Español. Agitaba sus manos incontroladamente, sin poder creer que su amigo Rei había logrado pasar todas las bardas.

"Nunca me preguntaron" fue la sencilla respuesta de Rei. Estaba muy entretenido con la reacción de sus nuevos amigos.

"¡Rei!" Gritó Takao sin dar crédito a sus oídos, "¡Podrías ser la próxima Ana Guevara... sin tomar en cuenta el género, claro... según lo que vimos el día de hoy por la velocidad que tomaste para saltar las bardas, ¿y crees que eso no es algo como para que se lo digas a todoos?! Estás mal de la cabeza" Takao sacudió su cabeza para hacerle ver a Rei lo mal que creía que estaba. Algunos chicos que iban pasando voltearon a verlos cuando escucharon los gritos de Takao.

"No le hagas mucho caso, Rei, fue una gran sorpresa la que nos diste, creo que le afectó bastante" Max miró lamentablemente a Takao, pero luego sonrió cuando el chico de cabello azul le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

"¡Maxie!" se quejó Takao.

Así entraron al salón, entre risas y quejidos por parte de Takao. Mirando al salón en pleno relajo, sonrieron, luego se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares. Rei vio a Kai que ya estaba en su lugar, pero mantenía los ojos cerrados, era el único que no estaba haciendo relajo de todo el salón. Sus brazos cruzados le daban un halo de importancia y superioridad. Sin saber por qué, una pequeña sonrisa se le formó a Rei en los labios, pero sin prestar mucha atención, fue a sentarse a lugar, sin darse cuenta de que Kai había abierto un ojo carmín al sentir que Rei ya se encontraba delante de él.

Pocos minutos pasaron, y la profesora de español entró, era una señora también ya grande como la profesora de matemáticas. Su rostro era algo cuadrado, y con algunas líneas que mostraban la edad aproximada que tenía, aún así, tenía ese aspecto amable y gentil, los miraba con el amor que una madre mira a sus hijos. Su cabello era color negro y rizado, sujeto en un bonito moño de seda, venía muy bien arreglada y vestida. El salón aunque aún en relajo dijo a coro un 'Buenos días, profesora' y todos corrieron a sentarse a sus lugares, algunos aún emitiendo algunas que otras risitas y aventándose las últimas bolas de papel.

"Buenos días, chicos" se dirigió hacia su escritorio y colocó sus cosas en la mesa mientras su bolsa la ponía en el respaldo de la silla. Luego se sentó y los miró gentilmente. "El día de hoy les voy a pasar unas hojas para que escriban en ellas sobre su animal favorito" dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsa un fólder con hojas recicladas "En la esquina superior derecha deben escribir su nombre, grupo y número de lista." Contó a los alumnos de una fila, contaba el mismo número, pero de hojas y se las daba al chico de hasta adelante, luego se dirigía a los de la otra fila y así sucesivamente. "Tomen una hoja y pasen las demás hacia atrás" volvió a decir con su voz suave.

Cuando dijo esto, todos los chicos de enfrente, se quedaron con una hoja, mientras pasaban las demás hojas a sus compañeros de atrás, quienes hacían lo mismo. Max volteó y le dirigió una sonrisa a Rei mientras le daba una hoja, la cual Rei tomó respondiéndole con una sonrisa igual de grande que la de Max. Entonces Rei tomó la última hoja (Kai era el último de la primer fila, estaban pegados a las ventanas), y volteó para dársela a Kai, quien lo miró igual de serio que siempre, por lo que Rei prefirió dejar la hoja rápidamente y voltearse a hacer su trabajo. La extraña sensación ahora haciéndose presente en su estómago.

Levantó la tapa de su mesa y sacó su estuche. Nuevamente le costó un poco de trabajo concentrarse, pero poniendo sus cinco sentidos en la hoja comenzó a pensar. Solo el sonido de los chicos sacando sus cosas era audible, luego un ligero silencio seguido del rasgar de los lápices sobre el papel, muestra de que a los dueños ya se les había ocurrido algo que escribir.

'_Mi animal preferido, ehhh... ¡eso es fácil!_' su mente vagó por cierto tigre blanco que tenía a menudo en sus pensamientos. Cogiendo el lápiz se agachó para escribir gran cantidad de cosas acerca de aquel peculiar animal. Siendo su favorito, lógicamente tenía muchas cosas que escribir sobre él, además, ese animal era dueño de su curiosidad, apareciendo en sus sueños innumerables veces.

Después de una hora, solo el toque indicando que la clase había terminado. Poniendo unas cuantas ideas más, terminó leyéndolo ligeramente con movimientos rápidos de su vista, luego sonrió con satisfacción ante su trabajo.

"Pasen los trabajos hacia delante, por favor" vino la suave orden de la profesora.

Entonces Rei vio como Kai le extendía la mano con su trabajo, Rei lo tomó, su mano ligeramente tocando la de Kai. Ese pequeño contacto le mando ligeros rayos electrizantes alrededor del brazo, y aunque no lo sabía, lo mismo había ocurrido con Kai. Rápidamente apartó su mano, y colocó el trabajo de Kai encima del suyo y pasó los trabajos hacia delante.

**-----------**

Después de todo eso, les había tocado biología e historia, y para gran alivio de Takao, terminando historia llego la hora de la comida. Todos se dirigieron al comedor platicando alegremente.

"Ese profesor de Historia, ¡¡¡argg!!!" gruñó Takao, "¡No tenía por qué dejarme tanta tarea simplemente por no responderle a esa tonta pregunta!"

"Quizá sea por eso, Takao, porque la pregunta era demasiado tonta, ¡todo el mundo sabe que en Alemania durante la segunda guerra mundial, el líder de los nazis era Adolfo Hitler!, ¡no George Washington!" dijo Rei aún sorprendido por la respuesta de Takao, mientras se sentaban en una de las muchas mesas del comedor.

"¡Tenía el cerebro nublado, Rei!, mi inteligencia se quedó dormida en algún momento de la clase de historia, Maxie te puede decir que de haberme hecho esa pregunta algunos minutos antes, la habría logrado responder, ¿no es así, Maxie?" Volteó a ver a su amigo con ojos esperanzados, pidiéndole ayuda y tratando de convencerlo. Takao sabía muy bien que aunque le hubieran hecho esa pregunta en cualquier otro momento, no habría logrado responderla, ¿por qué?, digamos que, simplemente la materia fuerte de Takao no es historia.

A esto el chico rubio iba a responder que no, pero viendo los ojos de perrito triste de Takao, le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa "Sí, tiene razón Takao" Takao entonces se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó haciendo que el chico rubio se sonrojara un poco, con lo cual Rei comenzó con un ataque de risa.

"Espero no estar interrumpiendo ningún momento Kodak, chicos" les dijo una vocecita cuyo dueño se encontraba parado alado de la mesa, sosteniendo varios platos llenos de comida para él y sus compañeros.

"C-claro que no, Jefe" le sonrió Max, un color rosa aún visible en sus mejillas "Nos alegra que hayas llegado"

"¡Comida!, ¡esa es una buena razón por la que siempre nos alegrará que llegues!" A Takao se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en los labios mientras veía todo lo que Kenny había traído "Además, tenemos mucho que contarte, ¡debiste haberlo visto! Oye, ¿ahora no había de esas bolitas de pan con azúcar arriba?" preguntó acercándose a inspeccionar más de cerca el plato que Kenny le extendía.

Rei quitó rápidamente la vista de sus compañeros y la puso en algún lugar del comedor, ¿por qué tenía la ligera impresión de que él iba a ser el tema de conversación de la plática? '_Bien, Kon, te ganaste lo que menos querías, ¡ser el punto de atención!_' Llamar la atención nunca había sido su máximo.

Kenny negó con la cabeza y le pasó los platos a sus demás amigos "¿Qué es lo que me perdí que fue tan impactante?" preguntó con gran interés.

Rei sintió como la mirada de sus dos amigos se posaba sobre él, y después sintió una tercera, comprendiendo que Kenny había entendido.

"¡Fue más que sorprendente!" exclamaba Takao agitando los brazos para darle énfasis a lo que acababa de decir "¡Corría como a cien kilómetros por hora o algo así!, ¡y daba unos saltos de los cuales la persona que ganó la competencia de altura en las olimpiadas tendría celos!"

"Rei nos dejó a todos sorprendidos cuando logró saltar las diez bardas, ¡no le costó nada de trabajo!" dijo Max más tranquilo que Takao, pero aún así sin quitar la nota alegre en su oración.

"¿En serio?" Kenny comenzó a ver a Rei con más interés, de quien sólo se podían ver las puntas de las orejas un poco rojas. "Veo que mis datos no estaban mal, Rei iba a causar algo grande en toda la escuela" Tomó su taza de jugo y le dio un sorbo.

"Sí, pero no creí que tan grandes así fueran sus habilidades" Respondió un Max aún sorprendido recordando lo que había pasado.

Fue entonces cuando Rei encontró algo curioso en lo que había dicho Kenny, y volteando (ya sin el rostro rojo) lo miró cuestionándolo. "¿Datos?, ¿sobre mí?" Era como si le hubieran dicho que la historia de la vida de tu compañero la podías tener al alcance de tu mano.

"Oh, sí, perdona no habértelo mencionado, Rei" le dijo Kenny recordando que no le había mencionado a Rei nada al respecto "yo ayudo a la mamá de Max con algunos asuntos del colegio, ha adquirido cierta confianza conmigo," Kenny le dio otro sorbo a su jugo, su cara ahora estaba un poco roja "así que ya sabía que alguien sorprendente iba a venir a la escuela. Me pasó los resultados de tu examen. Resultaste ser alguien con un porcentaje intelectual bastante alto" Confirmó Kenny, y nuevamente, un tono ligero de rosa se colocó en las mejillas de Rei "Hablaron a tu antigua escuela y nos informaron que además de ser un alumno brillante, tenías grandes capacidades en los deportes, y mientras más información recopilábamos sobre ti, yo la fui recolectándola y haciendo gráficas sobre los aproximados porcentajes que tendrías en cada cosa. Fue algo muy interesante"

"Ahh, así que tienen porcentajes de cómo trabajo..." Respondió Rei algo pensativo.

"Sí, pero según lo que me acaban de decir los chicos, parece ser que el porcentaje de educación física es totalmente erróneo"

"¡Valla, Rei!" dijo Takao de repente "¡resultaste ser un alumno estrella!, ¿me das tu autógrafo cuando regresemos al salón?" dijo con voz algo burlona.

"¡Cállate, Takao!" Rei lo empujó ligeramente con la palma de su mano, y este simple movimiento hizo que Takao se cayera de su asiento mientras los demás se reían.

"Tienes que admitir, Rei, que tienes varios admiradores" le informó Max mirando a su alrededor y sonriendo.

"¿Huh?" Rei no entendía por qué Max había dicho eso, pero al voltear a ver a su alrededor para mirar lo que hacía que Max sonriera, logró observar que varias chicas y chicos lo veían con interés, algunos pestañeándole o guiñándole un ojo, otros simplemente se movían el cabello para tratar de llamar su atención. ¡Hubo incluso un chico de cabello morado, aproximadamente dos años más grande que él, que le lanzó un beso! Rei al ver esto volteó rápidamente completamente rojo "N-no lo había notado" confesó.

"Para ser muy inteligente, eres algo despistado" le dijo Takao dándole una gran sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado. "Han estado así desde el momento en la mañana que diste el primer paso por el comedor" Se llevó una papa a la boca mientras veía como se ve a la tele, la expresión apenada de Rei. "Fue por eso que supimos que ya habías llegado, no te diste cuenta, pero cuando pusiste el primer pie aquí adentro varios soltaron gritos de sorpresa, y se hizo el silencio en todo el comedor."

"No solo son chicas..." dijo Rei en un pequeño susurro.

"Oh, sí, eso es algo que tiene esta escuela" le dijo Maxie tranquilamente "aquí es tan normal tener un novio siendo chico como tener una novia, ¿te resulta incómodo, Rei?" le preguntó algo preocupado.

"No, en realidad no, de donde yo vengo no era algo tan abierto, pero aún así había ese tipo de situación" les contó Rei.

"Wow, eso es algo nuevo para mi" le dijo Kenny interesado y sonriendo "¿Podrías decirnos más acerca de tu estado, escuela y todo eso?"

Rei asintió y comenzó a contarles de lo que había dejado atrás, les contó de sus amigos y todo lo que habían hecho juntos. El tiempo pasó rápido, y cuando se dieron cuenta, la campana del fin de la hora de la comida, sonó. Levantaron sus cosas aún conversando alegremente y se despidieron de su pequeño amigo, mientras ellos se dirigían a su siguiente clase.

"¿Qué nos toca?"

"Inglés"

"¡Eso significa que nos tendremos que separar!" la simple idea horrorizaba a Takao.

"Bueno, Rei, tu vas en el uno, sabes donde está, ¿no?" le dirigió una sonrisa a Rei, mientras este asentía "Takao y yo vamos por acá, el va en el seis, y yo en el tres, pero en la siguiente clase ya podremos estar juntos otra vez. Nos toca laboratorio y mi mamá da esa clase" Max le guiñó un ojo.

"¡Nos vemos al ratito, Rei!" Dijeron los dos mientras se alejaban agitando la mano para decirle adiós.

"¡Adiós, chicos!" les gritó Rei, luego los vio perderse de vista y se encaminó a su salón de inglés, recordando haberlo visto el día anterior cuando Max lo guió por los pasillos del colegio.

Al llegar vio que aunque había cierto desorden entre los chicos, la mayoría se encontraba leyendo o lo más extraño para él, jugando ajedrez. Se quedó en la puerta unos minutos, no sabiendo qué hacer, ni siquiera sabía donde debía sentarse. Fue entonces cuando alguien pasó a su lado y se paró unos instantes junto a él en la puerta. "Cada clase puedes escoger tu lugar" fue la fría voz que le habló, y Rei volteó para encontrar que Kai ya había comenzado a caminar nuevamente. Lo observó hasta que Kai se colocó en un asiento '_Es un chico extraño_' analizó. Luego se fue a sentar en el primer lugar vacío que vio.

Se puso a observar el juego de ajedrez que sostenían los dos chicos alado de él con interés, y así se la pasó unos minutos, hasta que la profesora de inglés llegó, una chica joven, de cabello corto color café, tez blanca y ojos de un sorprendente color verde. Era una chica muy bonita. Todos los juegos de ajedrez, cartas y libros fueron guardados, mientras los alumnos se sentaban en sus lugares y ponían sus miradas sobre la profesora.

[Buenos días clase] dijo sonriendo la profesora, luego sus verdes ojos observaron el salón. [Veo que tenemos a un nuevo alumno] le sonrió a Rei gentilmente, lo cual hizo que éste se sonrojara un poco [Hoy vamos a continuar leyendo nuestro libro] sacó una caja y comenzó a repartirlos. Cuando pasó por el lugar de Rei se detuvo un poco [No te preocupes, apenas lo acabamos de empezar, así que no te has perdido de mucho] dijo con su suave voz, le pasó el libro a Rei y continuó repartiendo los que le quedaban. Rei la miraba curiosamente, esa profesora le agradaba, no sabía por qué, pero sentía que podía confiar en ella.

Comenzaron a 'leer' en voz alta. En realidad Rei no sabía si a eso se le llamaba leer, ¡su pronunciación era pésima! '_no me puedo imaginar como es la de los demás salones,_' volteó a ver a la maestra '_ni como es que ella puede soportarlo_', su maestra seguía la lectura, pero bien se podía ver que en sus ojos verdes se estaba colocando la aburrición, e igual que a ella, a Rei se le comenzaba a hacer aburrido escuchar la lenta lectura de los demás.

Pensamientos similares pasaban por la mente de cierto chico de cabello azul, quien tenía que pasar por esto día tras día. Esto simplemente ayudaba a que considerara a los demás como inferiores. Su mente dejó de pensar en varias críticas hacia los demás cuando la profesora le pidió al siguiente chico que continuara leyendo. Su rostro mostraba un poco de aburrición por los ojos, pero todo lo demás permanecía como siempre, sin mostrar emoción alguna. Ya había leído toda la hoja incontables veces, el tiempo que tardaban en leer era demasiado y él podía terminar la página y volverla a leer en todo ese tiempo. Podía estar ocupando el tiempo en hacer otras cosas, cosas mucho más importantes y que valieran la pena. Lentamente su mirada se fijó en una pequeña herida que tenía en la palma de la mano, era pequeña, pero aún así seguía siendo una herida.

[Gracias, Peter] sus ojos verdes comenzaron a buscar a alguien en el salón y se fijaron en Rei, con la esperanza de que él pudiera leer un poco mejor [¿Puedes continuar leyendo, por favor, Rei?]

Rei salió de su aburrición con gran rapidez al escuchar la voz de la profesora, asintió y sin querer decepcionar a la maestra, comenzó a leer.

'_Al menos alguien aquí sabe lo que es leer_' pensó Kai mientras escuchaba como Rei leía fluidamente y con perfecta pronunciación, su aburrición lentamente fue esfumándose mientras seguía el mismo ritmo del chico de cabello negro.

Rei ciertamente le había causado algo, no podía explicar que era, había ocurrido desde el momento en que vio sus ojos dorados en la clase de matemáticas. Ciertamente ya había sido informado de los datos sobre Rei, pero no esperaba que fuera algo interesante. Al entrar al salón ese día, no podía negar que le había causado cierta curiosidad aquel chico de cabello negro que no quitaba la vista de las ecuaciones. Una parte de él sentía que había en esa escuela alguien que le pudiera hacer rivalidad. Simplemente, para Kai, Rei era diferente a los demás, no sabía en que sentido, pero no le llegaban ganas de estar molesto con el chico como con los demás, y eso ya era un gran logro.

**-----------**

 "¡Hola, mamá!"

Max corrió y abrazó a Judy, la señorita rubia que había conocido Rei el día anterior que ahora llevaba puesta una bata blanca de algodón para el laboratorio al igual que Max y que ellos. Viéndolos juntos, era mucho más notorio su parecido, nadie podría dudar que eran madre e hijo.

"Hola, Maxie" Judy le devolvió el abrazo y luego se separaron, "hoy tendrán una práctica algo difícil, el libro ya está en una parte más avanzada. Espero que la puedan realizar" le sobo la cabeza a Max, "estoy segura de que lo harán"

"Sí, mamá, de todas maneras, aquí está Rei"

Judy volteó a ver a Rei, reconociéndolo inmediatamente, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? "Oh, Rei, hola" dijo cariñosamente dirigiéndose a él "Veo que Maxie, Takao y tú ya son buenos amigos" Nuevamente Rei se sentía cómodo con ella, la cálida sonrisa de la mamá de Max siempre lo hacía sentir mejor. "Estamos trabajando por equipos de tres. Es una suerte, a Max y a Takao les falta un integrante en el equipo. Puedes juntarte con ellos en las prácticas"

"Claro, señorita Judy" Rei volteó y chocó las manos con Takao y Max, mientras Judy solo sonreía.

Llegaron los demás alumnos y comenzaron a hacer la complicada práctica. Varios estaban haciendo unas reacciones químicas bastante interesantes, a algunos su mezcla les había producido una substancia gelatinosa transparente que se movía en el matraz, otros tenían de resultado extrañas mezclas que cambiaban de color lentamente, y otros simplemente tenían una mezcla incolora que no hacía nada en especial.

 En la mesa donde estaba Kai, sin embargo, la reacción que se estaba creando era la correcta. El chico de cabello azul mezclaba con su rostro completamente serio todas las substancias necesarias, siendo muy preciso en todos los cálculos, sus ojos color carmín fijos en lo que hacía, y de vez en cuando moviéndolos para seguir los pasos correctos, pronto su mezcla adquirió el color rosa que se suponía debían tener todas las mezclas, y segundos después soltó las chispas que la señorita Judy había informado era una reacción secundaria. Todos voltearon y vieron su trabajo, Kai siempre lograba los objetivos de las prácticas, no solo era bueno para el deporte, tenía la mente más brillante que hubieran visto, pero eso a él parecía no importarle mucho. Sus compañeros de equipo querían estrechar sus manos con las de él para decirle buen trabajo, pero el les mandaba su mirada de tócame-y-muere, con lo que los pobres chicos mejor se quedaban a cierta distancia de él.

 En la mesa donde se encontraban Rei, Takao y Max, los chicos se habían puesto a trabajar nuevamente. Se habían detenido unos instantes para ver la reacción exitosa de Kai, pero ya era tiempo de que ellos siguieran con su mezcla, la reacción les estaba quedando bastante bien, les estaba saliendo tal y como decía el libro, Max tenía razón, tener a Rei les garantizaba un diez en esa práctica, él los guiaba y ayudaba, mientras Max hacía lo que le indicaba y Takao les pasaba lo que fuera necesario, eran un gran equipo, simplemente nada podía fallar, a menos que...

"¡No, Takao, no le pongas eso!" fue el grito desesperado de Max al darse cuenta de que Takao ya estaba agregando un extraño polvo a la mezcla que se estaba calentando bajo la llama del mechero. Max solo se había distraído un instante con Rei mientras veían cual era el siguiente paso, pero ese instante bastó para que Takao pensara que era correcto agregar el polvo para que así la mezcla tomara un color que en su opinión fuera más adecuado. Ahora su mezcla estaba comenzando a tomar un color café grotesco y producía un olor a huevos podridos, Takao solo podía ver lo que ocurría con ojos asustados.

"¡Lo siento, chicos, no fue mi intención!" los ojos de Takao de verdad mostraban sus sinceras disculpas, no había querido arruinarles la práctica. Max solo veía horrorizado su mezcla, pero el ver esa mirada en los ojos de Takao le produjo algo y no tenía ganas de reprocharle al chico de cabello azul obscuro-

Rei lo miró, al principio un poco preocupado por la reacción química que se había creado, pero después de analizar cuidadosamente la situación y ver que es lo que le había echado Takao, le sonrió "No te preocupes, Takao, mira, nada más le añadimos esto..." Agregó un líquido transparente "y nuestra mezcla volverá a la normalidad." Era cierto, su mezcla había vuelto a tener el mismo color morado pálido que tenía antes y el olor había desaparecido.

"¡Me sorprendes, Rei!" dijo Takao observando más de cerca su mezcla. "No creo que alguien normal hubiera sabido que hacer"

A lo lejos, Judy había observado todo lo ocurrido, y miró interesada a Rei. '_Así que los datos no estaban mal, Rei Kon tiene un intelecto bastante elevado, yo diría que demasiado elevado... eso que acaba de hacer es lo que apenas están aprendiendo los de profesional, es sorprendente que supiera que es lo que se debía agregar'  _después de observarlo unos segundos más sonrió al ver a su hijo y amigos continuando con la práctica como si nada hubiera pasado '_Creo que serás uno de los mejores, Rei. No puedo esperar a que Boris diga que ya es tiempo_'

Finalmente la mezcla de Max, Takao y Rei se había tornado rosa y estaba haciendo saltar ligeras chispas que inmediatamente desaparecían, mientras los tres chicos festejaban su éxito. Los demás alumnos que estaban en el salón, volteaban sorprendidos de que también ellos hubieran tenido éxito en la práctica.

Luego del laboratorio de Química tuvieron... ¡Química!, solo que ya habían vuelto al salón, ya no traían las batas del laboratorio, lógicamente, ya no estaban ni el laboratorio ni los utensilios utilizados en él, y ahora la mamá de Max se encontraba explicando algo sobre las substancias puras, con el salón escuchando atentamente como siempre. De repente, en medio de la clase se escuchó a alguien tocando a la puerta. La profesora Judy paró en su explicación y le indicó a Jeremías, un chico pequeño y de cabello color marrón, que era el más cercano a la puerta, que abriera, y haciéndolo, una persona a quien Rei recordaba perfectamente quedó a la vista.

El cabello morado signo de frialdad y soledad, aquella ropa negra que lo hacían ver más tenebroso, y esos ojos lúgubres que resaltaban en su pálido rostro, eran las características del entrenador de educación Física, Boris. Los ojos dorados de Rei se dilataron un poco al verlo, hasta ahorita ese era el profesor que menos le agradaba.

"Profesora Judy, ¿me permite a Kai, por favor?" vino su fría y calculadora voz. Era extraño escuchar que pidiera las cosas por favor, eso no le quedaba bien a alguien como él, su rostro simplemente no mostraba humanidad alguna.

Los ojos azules de la profesora se colocaron sobre los suyos, Rei pudo notar cierto brillo de desagrado en ellos, no la culparía en realidad si le desagradaba Boris, a quien no le desagradaba, pero algo así en ella era extraño, ella era alguien a quien normalmente todos le agradaban, o al menos eso parecía, pero esos ojos azules lo indicaban todo, que ella era una de esas personas cálidas con mucho amor para dar. También una parte de su cabeza se preguntaba por qué el entrenador querría a Kai '_puede ser para cualquier cosa, Kai es el mejor en deportes, ¿no?_' concluyó. "Por supuesto, entrenador. Kai..." la profesora volteó a ver a Kai "puedes ir con él"

Los ojos de Boris voltearon hacia donde la profesora Judy había visto, y ahí vio a Kai, levantándose para ir con él, y delante de él vio a... '_El niño bonito..._' el verlo le había hecho recordar lo que había pasado esa misma mañana. Sonriendo despectivamente, le dirigió una mirada fría que podía helar la sangre, pero Rei no mostró signo alguno de debilidad '_Luego veremos cuanto te dura ese orgullo, niño bonito_'. Entretanto, Kai ya había llegado a donde estaba Boris, y haciendo una inclinación, Boris murmuró un "Gracias, profesora" y salió junto con Kai.

La profesora mantuvo la vista en la puerta durante unos instantes, sus ojos aún con ese brillo de desprecio, y después volteó para dirigirles una sonrisa al grupo "Bueno, hay que continuar"

Pasó toda la clase de química y Kai no había vuelto. Rei no podía evitar el preguntarse a donde habían llevado al chico de cabello azul y por qué es que se tardaba tanto en volver. En esos momentos ya estaban cenando en el comedor. Kenny se les había unido otra vez, todas sus clases de ese día ya habían terminado.

"¡Cereal!" fue el grito alegre de Takao al descubrir que es lo que iban a cenar ese día.

"No te acabes la caja, eh, Takao, te puede hacer daño" le avisó Kenny, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, ya que Takao se abalanzó sobre la caja y comenzó a servirse varios platos. Kenny solo soltó un suspiro para demostrar que se rendía.

"Eh, Rei, te noto algo pensativo ¿algún problema?" Rei salió de sus pensamientos sobre Kai y volteó para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su amigo.

"No es nada, Max" le aseguró Rei, sonriendo "solo me preguntaba por qué Kai no volvió en toda la clase de Química"

"Oh, eso" dijo Max recordando que Kai había sido llamado y no había vuelto "Eso ya es algo normal, pasa con frecuencia, a veces llega tarde a clases, a veces ni llega, a veces lo llaman, ya nos acostumbramos, no creo que te tome mucho tiempo hacerlo. No le prestes mucha atención, nunca hemos averiguado por qué lo llaman tanto. Es un gran misterio, pero no creo que sea muy importante" dijo Max sin preocupación alguna.

"See, lo cu te tieme cu amportar..." Takao se pasó el bocado de cereal que tenía en la boca "es tener cuidado con él"

Rei los miró curioso, entre Takao, Max y Kenny estaba pasando un asentimiento ante lo que Takao acababa de decir, nunca los había visto tan serios, o mejor dicho, asustados, parecía como si con cualquier movimiento fueran a salir escandalosamente del comedor, y lo más curioso era que todo se había creado por el simple hecho de mencionar a Kai. "¿Y eso por qué?" Habiendo visto un aspecto parecido en Takao y Max al hablar sobre Boris, y cuando vio que el hombre de cabello morado no era alguien a quien mostraría temor, no sabía si en verdad Kai era tan malo. Esos momentos cuando sus miradas se habían cruzado no había encontrado maldad alguna en los ojos carmín.

"Rei, Kai es la persona más fuerte por aquí, no sólo su mirada es mortal, por lo que tienes que tener por seguro que sus golpes no son simples caricias. Su mirada lo dice todo, simplemente no le agrada nada ni nadie, he escuchado que las personas que lo molestan terminan en hospitales, por lo que si ya estás en su lista de personas odiadas, en la cual definitivamente todos están, no debes hacer nada para que se moleste aún más. Tan solo velo, es demasiado extraño y misterioso, no creo que en su corazón exista alguna clase de sentimiento más que el odio, según lo que me han contado, toda su vida ha sido basada en un entrenamiento, es como si lo hubieran vuelto una especie de robot programado. Créeme, lo mejor es no acercarse a él" le dijo Kenny seriamente.

Rei lo miró algo confundido, pero si aquellas palabras venían de Kenny, era algo difícil no creerlas. El chico pequeño sabía lo que era verdad y no podría estar inventando todo eso, pero entonces, ¿por qué Kai lo había ayudado en clase de inglés? Cierto, podía ver cierto disgusto en sus ojos al ver a los demás, pero a tal extremo de llegar al odio... Sabía que Kai era una persona fría y solitaria, resguardada bajo una protección de hielo que él mismo había creado para alejar a los demás, sabía que no confiaba en nadie ni quería que alguien se tratara de acercar a él, sabía que su corazón estaba cerrado a todo lo que lo rodeaba y una cadena y candado de oro no permitían que nadie entrara a él, todo eso lo había visto en tan solo unos instantes, aquellos ojos que vio lo mostraban, pero también al verlos, supo que había cierta calidez en él, que bajo toda esa protección se encontraba alguien que podía sentir como todos los demás, solo que aún nadie había logrado llegar hasta su interior, era como un sueño inalcanzable, como si intentaras llegar a el final de un corredor sin fondo. ¿Sería cierto que Kai era tan terrible como ellos decían?, ¿sería que todo sentimiento había sido borrado de él y ahora era como una máquina andante? Esto sin lugar a dudas le estaba haciendo un remolino en la mente…

"Bueno, chicos, tengo que irme. Tengo que hacer algo muy importante en mi habitación" dijo Rei rápidamente, tratando de quitar el tema sobre Kai. Se levantó demasiado rápido para su gusto, pero no le importó, y se encaminó hacia la salida del comedor, mientras los otros tres chicos lo veían confundidos y sorprendidos por esa repentina actitud.

"¿Alguien sabe que es eso tan importante que debe hacer en su habitación?" preguntó Kenny curioso mientras veía como Rei desaparecía detrás de la puerta.

"No tengo ni idea, Jefe" Fue la respuesta de Tyson mientras él y Max seguían viendo el punto donde Rei había estado segundos antes.

**-----------**

'_No es que tenga algo en contra de ellos….'_

Rei había llegado a su habitación. Después de haberse bañado y cambiado, ya estaba listo para dormirse. Se metió dentro de las cobijas, acomodando su cabeza sobre la almohada, mientras sin darse cuenta sus dedos jugaban con las puntas de su simple colita de caballo, que ya no se encontraba prisionera en la tela de blanco que siempre usaba. Se quedó observando durante un buen rato el techo de la habitación, su mente que ya estaba llena con sueño, formaba extrañas figuras en la sólida superficie.

"Es solo que ya era demasiada información para mi…" se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de encontrar una razón lógica para la actitud que había tomado. A decir verdad, se había sorprendido de aquella repentina urgencia por irse de ahí, no tenía ni idea de por qué había sido. Sus ojos ahora veían la extraña forma que se había formado en el techo, que curiosamente se parecía mucho a la de sus nuevos amigos.

"Sí, ya estaba cansado, el día de hoy a sido algo pesado, simplemente ya quería venir a tener un poco de paz, eso es todo" se aseguró, y contento con la razón que él mismo había formulado, se volteó ligeramente para acomodarse mejor y así dejar que su ser somnoliento pudiera tener algo de descanso. Cerró los ojos y su mente ahora comenzó a divagar por los sucesos que habían ocurrido ese día, lentamente sumergiéndolo en un profundo sueño.

_'Este lugar… no es… tan malo…'_ con este último pensamiento, dejo que todo lo exterior se le bloqueara, pero antes, sin que si quiera él se diera cuenta, una lejana, pero bien definida imagen de un chico de cabello azul y ojos color carmín cruzó por su mente.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¡Un delicioso desayuno! Unos exquisitos waffles esponjados en el plato, listos para ser untados con miel o mermelada, deliciosamente calientitos esperando con ansias a ser probados. Jugo de naranja muy fresco, con aquel dulce sabor único de la naranja, mientras que de postre había yogurt que se veía igual de bueno, con una suavicrema clavada en él, y con chispitas de chocolate que acompañaban el delicioso sabor fresa del yogurt. Pregunto, ¿qué podría arruinar aquellas delicias mañaneras?

"¡Takao! ¡Ten la sutileza de masticar con la boca cerrada!" sonó la normalmente calmada voz de Kenny en todo el comedor.

_'¡Oh, claro!, ¡no podíamos olvidar el hermoso paisaje de la comida siendo masticada maravillosamente en la boca de Takao!, ¿qué más se podría pedir?'_ Rei miró con tristeza su plato con waffles, mientras recordaba, sin poder evitarlo, la imagen de unos waffles parecidos destrozados dentro de la boca de su amigo. Haciéndolos a un lado, decidió que por el momento, no le apetecían mucho los waffles.

"Eh, Rei, la clase que nos va a tocar es geografía…"

Rei dejó de ver sus waffles para posar su vista sobre su amigo rubio, quien tenía una ligera chispa de preocupación en los ojos. Sabiendo que Max quería continuar hablando, permaneció silencioso.

"y creo que debes saber, que el profesor tiene la tendencia de molestar a los alumnos nuevos"

"¿Tendencia a molestar a los alumnos nuevos?" preguntó Rei, tratando de no imaginarse a aquel profesor.

"Sí, creo que tiene cierto desprecio hacia los alumnos que no llegan en el inicio de curso. ¿Ves a Jeremías?, él llegó un poco después del principio de año, y el profesor se la pasó haciéndole preguntas que nadie del salón sabía, y bajándole décimas, incluso humillándolo durante tres largos meses. Pobre Jeremías, se quedaba totalmente blanco cada vez que el profesor le hablaba, incluso ahora cada vez que el profesor le habla parece a punto de desmayarse." Le aseguró Max, mientras observaban a lo lejos a Jeremías platicando y comiendo felizmente su desayuno.

"Pues si Rei se asusta con lo mucho que al profe le desagradan los alumnos nuevos, que espere a ver a la de civismo, ¿te vas a comer esos?" Takao señaló los waffles de Rei.

Rei negó con la cabeza. "¿Por qué?, ¿la profesora de civismo es peor que el de geo?"

"Bueno, no es tan mala… si te gusta que te sofoquen con mucho amor" se rió Takao, y luego comenzó a engullir los waffles de Rei.

A Rei no le gustaba mucho como había sonado eso, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, ya que la campana del fin del desayuno sonó y se tuvieron que retirar a su salón de clases.

Al llegar al salón, Rei se dio cuenta de que Kai aún no había llegado, lo cual se le seguía haciendo muy extraño. _'A lo mejor se quedó dormido, o en cualquier momento cruzará la puerta con su mirada fría de siempre puesta en su lugar, asustando con ella a los demás mientras camina decididamente por el salón'_ Rei se rió ligeramente ante aquella imagen de Kai.

Fue entonces cuando  la puerta se abrió violentamente, para así dejar paso a un hombre alto y moreno, con el cabello corto y de un color parecido al de las cenizas, algo despeinado. Sus ojos eran negros, y parecían casi muertos, excepto por un ligero y muy tenue brillo en ellos. Colocó sus cosas sobre el escritorio, y después azotó sus manos contra la superficie de la mesa. Todos en el salón se callaron por completo. Por una orilla de su ojo, Rei pudo ver como al dar ese azotón en la mesa, Jeremías se estremeció.

El momento fue interrumpido porque se escuchó a alguien tocando a la puerta. La vista del profesor se fue rápidamente sobre ella y luego sobre Jeremías "Ey, tú…" dijo dirigiéndose a él, mientras Jeremías solo se hundía más a su banca con cada palabra "Abre la puerta." Claramente, estaba molesto de que hubieran interrumpido su clase, se podía ver por el tono de su voz y por su mirada.

'_Que la suerte acompañe a quien sea que esté detrás de esa puerta_' fue el único pensamiento que se le ocurrió a Rei. Sinceramente, no quería estar en los zapatos de quien estuviera allá afuera. Quizá siendo un profesor la cosa cambiarías, ¿pero y si no?

Jeremías abrió la puerta para así poder mostrar a la persona detrás de ella. Rei se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que aquella persona, no era ninguna otra más que Kai. Cierta parte de él tenía cierto miedo por lo que le pudieran hacer, aunque al ser tan pequeña esa parte, pasaba casi desapercibida por él.

Para su gran sorpresa, el profesor no se puso a regañar a Kai, más bien suavizó un poco su tono, y le dijo un pequeño "Pasa a tu lugar, Kai." Rei estaba seguro que de haber sido él, el profesor hubiera estado muy contento con mínimo mandarle doble tarea.

Mientras el profesor se volteaba, Kai fue caminando hasta su lugar. Nuevamente su mirada carmín encontró la de Rei. El chico de cabello negro no sabía como debía mirarlo, si con miedo después de haber escuchado un poco más sobre Kai, o igual que siempre, pero eso era algo muy difícil. Sin embargo, no podía sentir miedo hacia él, en su lugar, en su mirada dorada apareció un poco de confusión y duda, algo que la mirada carmesí notó, pero no lo demostró, y aunque parecía que cada vez que se veían el tiempo se detenía, pronto Kai se encontró sentado detrás de él, esperando como todos los demás a que se volteara.

Pasaron algunos minutos, en los cuales vieron que el profe solo estaba sacando unas cosas de su maletín, y entonces se volteó para darles la cara, recorriendo con ojos minuciosos todo el salón, buscando algo. Sus ojos ya estaban en Rei, y sobre él se detuvieron. Cierto brillo de victoria pasó por esos ojos negros mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde estaba Rei.

"Así que tú eres nuestro nuevo estudiante…" dijo en tono burlón ya que había llegado justo alado de él.

Rei no dijo nada, ¿qué podía decir?, pero si escuchó el gritito de sorpresa que soltó Maxie delante de él. También podía sentir como los ojos negros del profesor lo examinaban de arriba a abajo, esto lo hacía sentirse un poco incómodo, pero más lo sintió, cuando una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios del profesor.

"El profesor Boris tenía razón. Eres un niño bonito" cierto tono de risa parecía hacerse presente en su voz. Rei levantó una ceja, se estaba haciendo costumbre entre los profesores llamarlo de esa forma, pero además de eso, no dijo ni hizo nada.

Todos los ojos de los alumnos ahora iban del maestro hacia Rei, de Rei al maestro, y así sucesivamente.

"Lástima…" la voz del profesor interrumpió el silencio "he escuchado que las personas bonitas tienen cierta tendencia a ser poco inteligentes" sus ojos se estrecharon, dándole una aguda mirada a Rei, quien permanecía calmado y normal. "Además, veo que tienes el cabello largo…" los ojos del profesor ahora se encontraban en su cabello "¿Nunca has oído la frase de Marañón que dice cabellos largos e ideas cortas?"

'¿_Frase de Marañón? _[1]_ Creo que deberían enseñarle un par de cosas antes de que vuelva a abrir la boca._' Rei seguía mirando los negros ojos del profesor, viendo todavía en su rostro aquella sonrisa de burla '_Lo más inteligente de mi parte sería no hacerle ver su error, eso si es que no quiero tarea extra de su parte_' Con este pensamiento, Rei permaneció callado.

El profesor vio el silencio de Rei, una sonrisa aún más burlona formándose en sus labios cuando decidió que eso era signo de ignorancia por parte de Rei "Supuse que no" soltó una fría risa "las personas como tú no son muy inteligentes." Dándole una última mirada a Rei, se volteó con aire de superioridad dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

'_¿Quieres apostar?_' Kai había prestado atención al intercambio entre el profesor y Rei, quería ver la actitud de Rei ante las palabras duras del profesor. '_A mi no me engañas, Rei_…' dijo mientras veía la parte de atrás de Rei '_Estoy seguro de que diste cuenta del error del profesor, pero debo decir…_' cierto brillo de interés se posó sobre sus ojos, aunque se fue tan rápido como llegó '_que eres más inteligente de lo que había pensado._' Kai sabía que Rei no le había respondido al profesor ya que eso le traería más problemas, a pesar de todo lo que le dijo el profesor había mantenido la calma y no había dejado que los sentimientos se le salieran de control.

"Niño bonito" todos los alumnos vieron al profesor y después a Rei.

Rei vio agudamente al profesor, observando ese rostro de burla y placer. Estaba comenzando a desagradarle mucho ese sobrenombre. Sabía que el profesor estaba tratando de molestarlo para que así él le respondiera inapropiadamente, y así tener una excusa para dejarle más trabajo, pero Rei no le daría ese placer, pasara lo que pasara se iba a mantener calmado y no iba darle razón al profesor para castigarlo.

"Sé útil en algo y ven a limpiar el pizarrón"  El profesor señaló al pizarrón mientras veía fijamente los ojos color miel de Rei.

Rei examinó el pizarrón, ¿qué tenía de malo?, ¡estaba completamente limpio! De cualquier forma se paró para hacer lo que el profesor había dicho. '_Esta va a ser una laaaarga clase' _pensó dando un pequeño suspiro que pasó inadvertido por todos.

 **---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[1] Aquí tengo cierta duda, según sé, la frase la dijo Aristóteles, pero varias personas dicen que fue Arthur Schopenhauer, y esta es la completa: "las mujeres son animales de cabellos largos e ideas cortas." Sé que Rei no es mujer para el caso ¿vd?, pero se me hizo que quedaba bien para la situación (quien sea que haya dicho esa frase… creo que tenía serios problemas òó )

Yap, el capítulo ya terminó =P, ¿qué puedo decir? No tengo idea, pero espero que les haya gustado (bueno, al menos más que el primero =S)

Reviewes, por fa? ó.


	3. Diferente

Je, hasta que me aparezco ¿no?

Debo una gran y sincera disculpa a todos mis bellos lectores, me tarde... bastante... pero ¡ey! No se preocupen, este fic ya está pensado desde hace mucho. Es como un sueño mío, entonces, va a seguir y ¡va a ser terminado!

¿20 reviews? O.o ¿De los cuales 19 fueron cuando puse el cap. 2? Wow... ¡me siento SÚPER afortunada!

Je, aunque creo que la mayoría de los lectores ya se habrán olvidado del fic ¿nops?

Bueno, hablando de éste capítulo... creo que no fue muy bueno :(. Ja, lo sé... tanto tardarme para un capítulo no tan bueno :S, creo que la magia se me escapó de repente, pero bueno, aún así espero que les guste y que al final el tiempo que hayan utilizado para leerlo no sea tiempo desperdiciado ni lo consideren así :), bueno, eso espero ¿verdad?

Ésta vez no voy a poner respuesta a mis reviewers queridos, porque bueno, creo que ya van meses, y como dije, muchos ya ni se han de acordar de este fic, pero sepan sinceramente ¡que sus reviews me alentaron muchísimo! En serio, me tardé mucho, pero siempre pensaba en ustedes y de verdad que esa es la fuerza que una escritora necesita para seguir adelante.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES!

Y por supuesto, también a los que leen, pero no dejan review P, a ustedes espero que les agrade el fic (y que luego se animen a dejarme un comentario ;) )

Bien, para no molestar tanto y que pasen al fic... me callo ya :P

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá (triste realidad)

Advertencia: Este fic contiene Shounen-Ai, que es el romance entre chico y chico (Kai y Rei)

* * *

Capítulo 3- 'Diferente' 

Clase de Español, bien; clase de Mate, bien; clase de Biología, bien; Clase de inglés, bien; clase de Química, bien; clase de Historia, bien; clase de Geografía... bueno... existen mucho mejores.

Sí, Rei había logrado sobrevivir a la pesada clase proporcionada por su 'agradable' profesor, del quien ya sabía el nombre, y oh sí, le iba a ser difícil olvidarlo. Profesor Ricardo.

Por más que quisiera, no iba a poder quitárselo de la mente.

Toda la clase estuvo tratando de ver que Rei cayera, quería verlo vencido ¡y casi lo logra! De no ser porque Rei era una persona bastante paciente y controlada lo hubiera logrado, pero Rei se mantuvo firme, y gracias a eso, lo único que consiguió al final fue una tarea extra, y eso nada más porque al final, el profesor vencido, había buscado la más leve excusa para castigar a Rei, y la encontró cuando a Rei se le cayó la pluma de la mesa. Esto permitió al profesor dejarle la labor extra argumentando que hacía 'demasiado ruido' en clase.

¿Qué podía ser peor que eso?

"¡Reicito bonito¡Lo has hecho muy bien!"

Oh claro, la 'adorable' profesora de cívica.

"¿Ven, chicos? Si estudian como Rei lograrán tener unas calificaciones muuuy altas." Dijo la profesora mientras les mostraba una gran y exagerada sonrisa.

'_Quizá sería mejor no contestar con la respuesta correcta..._' pensaba Rei vagamente mientras nuevamente podía sentir las miradas de sus compañeros sobre él mientras sentía un ligero tono rosa posarse sobre sus mejillas.

Nunca en su vida Rei había conocido a alguien así, y esperaba nunca conocer a otra persona igual. ¡Sería una pesadilla! Sí se quejaba de la dureza y la injusticia del profesor Ricardo, aquí tenía una prueba viva del porqué eso era mejor que mucho cariño y amor. ¡Esta profesora parecía una Elvira sin Tiny Toons! Solo que ella era una mujer regordeta, con gafas gigantescas parecidas a un antifaz color rosa con muchos corazones pequeños en la punta izquierda de los lentes. Su cabello era corto y rojizo, extremadamente tieso en la parte de arriba por tanto gel y sprays, mientras que sus ojos eran pequeños y de color café claro. Tenía una sonrisa dulzona, no bonita y gentil como la de la señorita Judy, sino más bien pegajosa y ostiosa. El aroma de su perfume era extremadamente abrumador, al punto de que cada que alguien se acercaba, tenía que alejarse inmediatamente por el fuerte olor.

Al parecer, la señora en su vida había visto algo más lindo que Rei, ya que durante toda la clase estuvo haciendo comentarios demasiado halagadores hacia él, que en lugar de hacerlo sentir bien, hacía que se sonrojara ligeramente de la pena por ser mencionado con tanto afán, cariño y por cosas muy insignificantes. Todos lo volteaban a ver, algunos soltaban ligeras risitas al ver el rostro apenado de Rei, pero la mayoría lo compadecían. Se imaginaban lo horrible que sería ser tratado así, así que en lugar de burlas, simplemente trataban de animarlo con algunas sonrisas sinceras.

Gracias al cielo la campana estaba por tocar.

Rei mantenía su mirada en el reloj de la pared, expectante, observando con ansias a que la manecilla grande llegara al número doce.

'_Ya casi..._'

5...

Sus ojos ámbar colocados fijamente en la manecilla grande...

4...

Un ligero brillo de deseo en sus ojos...

3...

Vamos...

2...

Ahora una chispa de júbilo...

1...

Sólo un poco más...

"Reicito," Rei no pudo evitar estremecerse al escuchar su nombre con tanta dulzura extrema. Una mirada de desesperación y ligero sufrimiento pasó en sus ojos cuando el toque para salir sonó, "¿puedes venir por favor?"

¿Qué había hecho él para merecer tanta tortura?

Con pesadumbre se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse hacia donde estaba la maestra. Sin saberlo, unos ojos carmesí seguían cada uno de sus movimientos discretamente. A Kai Hiwatari nunca le había caído bien la profesora, demasiada dulzura para él era sofocante, y eso era lo que ella era, pura miel azucarada. Por alguna razón, ahora sus ojos tenían una mirada de molestia hacia la profesora.

"¿Sí, profesora?" preguntó Rei una vez que había llegado donde la profesora.

La profesora lo miró unos instantes seriamente, algo que no había hecho en toda la clase, por lo que Rei sintió un ligero temor. Lo siguiente que sintió fue que el oxígeno le hacía falta a sus pulmones, y enseguida sintió y vio como la profesora lo mantenía sujeto en un apretado y asfixiante abrazo.

Empezaba a sentirse débil. Era urgente que inhalara aire, sentía que en cualquier momento desfallecería. Su mente comenzó a adormecerse. Ni siquiera cuando vio la mirada preocupada de Max enfrente de él pudo pedirle ayuda con palabras, así que intento transmitírselas telepáticamente, lo cual era absurdo, pero en una situación así, hasta la cosa más tonta parece la mejor.

'_Ayuda, por favor..._' rogaba Rei con la mirada, sin embargo, no por mucho tiempo, ya que la inconciencia estaba llegando a él mientras se estaba ahogando a causa de la falta de aire.

"Profesora ¿me podría explicar este párrafo del libro? Es que no entendí muy bien."

Rei sintió como era soltado de ese mortal abrazo. Agradeció a sus buenos reflejos, ya que puso las manos en el escritorio después de voltearse rápidamente para no caerse y recuperar el aliento. Era un poco doloroso, inhalaba grandes bocanadas de aire que le parecían todas insuficientes, sin embargo, poco a poco fue recuperándose. Sus sentidos, los cuales había perdido momentáneamente, estaban regresando, y nuevamente se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía alrededor del salón de clases. Volteó a ver a su salvador, mirando con infinita gratitud a Maxie, quien estaba haciendo un buen papel al poner cara de confundido y luego de entendimiento cuando la profesora le explicó.

Inmediatamente después de que la profesora le explicó a Max, su mirada se dirigió a Rei, dirigiéndole una sonrisa azucarada.

"Reicito, corazoncito, es un gran gusto ser tu maestra. Estoy ansiosa de que la siguiente clase llegue." Sus ojos revelaron un brillo de extremo cariño "Nos vemos pronto, corazón." Dijo chillonamente mientras se despedía con un guiño de ojo.

A Rei lo recorrió un ligero escalofrío. Esa maestra definitivamente le daba miedo. Max lo miraba aún preocupado, y sinceramente, compadeciéndolo.

Fue una gran suerte que Max hubiera llegado a detener ese GRAN abrazo, o de lo contrario, Rei definitivamente estaría inconsciente, o quizá... peor...

Al final del salón, el toque de ira que se había posado en los ojos de Kai se fue desvaneciendo lentamente.

"Eso es lo que pasa cuando eres un niño bonito."

Los ojos de Max y Rei voltearon a ver al chico que había llegado a su lado en esos momentos.

"¡Takao!" Al ver que había sido Takao el del comentario, Max tuvo que regañarlo.

"¿Qué¡Es la verdad!" Se defendió el moreno.

Max lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, reprochándole. Rei simplemente les dio una ligera sonrisa, aún sintiendo el terror que le producía la profesora de Cívica. Parecía que el sobrenombre dicho en labios de sus amigos no le molestaba del todo.

Bueno, al menos ahora estaba a salvo. No había nada más seguro que la clase de Química ¿por qué? Sencillo, por la profesora Judy. Ella, definitivamente no era empalagosa, ni chocolatosa, ni enmielada, ni cualquier sinónimo de azúcar. Ella simplemente era ella, la persona gentil que le agradaba a Rei.

Aún no llegaba, pero era seguro que pronto lo haría, la profesora era muy puntual.

"No, en serio, Rei, te admiro" le dijo seriamente Takao.

Rei lo volteó a ver, los ojos de Takao afirmando y diciéndole que lo que decía era verdad. Rei no pudo evitar sonreír. La cara de Takao era muy graciosa con esa expresión. "¿Y se puede saber qué tengo de admirar?"

"¿Bromeas, chico?" le preguntó Takao incrédulo. "¡Tienes todo lo que se debe admirar en este mundo!" dijo mientras levantaba las manos mirando hacia el cielo para decir lo mucho que no podía creer que Rei no supiera lo grandioso que era. "Además... ¡aguantas a cualquier persona que se te ponga enfrente!"

"Cierto, Rei. Creo que nos acabas de sorprender a todos nuevamente con el control que tienes sobre ti mismo." Dijo Maxie mientras lo veía de una manera similar a la que lo veía Takao. "Sinceramente, yo creí que en cualquier momento explotarías y te revelarías contra el profesor Ricardo" se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y se puso a pensar en los montones de momentos en que el profesor lo molestó con asuntos insignificantes.

"Y no sólo eso ¡aguantaste a la de Cívica! Con tanto cariño yo simplemente le hubiera dicho que me dejara sólo y que se buscara a otro a quien darle todo su amor."

Rei había estado examinando ligeramente el salón mientras los otros hablaban, pero siempre escuchándolos atentamente. "Digamos que he aprendido a tener ese control por todas las experiencias que he tenido en mi pueblo natal. Créanme, cuando uno tiene que ser independiente, parece que muchas personas intentan conspirar en tu contra para desanimarte, pero no se debe perder el control y dejarnos llevar por las malas experiencias, ya que si lo hacemos, sólo empeoraremos las cosas, o eso es lo que he llegado a pensar."

Sus ojos ambarinos de repente se colocaron al final del salón, justo detrás de su asiento, donde se encontraba el solitario, frío y anti-social Kai Hiwatari con una postura que le había visto en varias ocasiones, los brazos cruzados mientras con la espalda recta mantenía los ojos cerrados. Con esa simple pose parecía imponer tanto respeto, tanta lejanía. Vagamente, Rei se preguntó por qué Kai era de aquella forma tan inaccesible para los demás.

La puerta se abrió y una señora joven y gentil entró. Era la profesora Judy. Rápidamente, todos en el salón corrieron a sentarse a sus lugares, acomodándose de la manera en que mostraran más su atención hacia la profesora.

Rei también se dirigió a su lugar, pero antes de sentarse, los ojos carmín de Kai se abrieron, y el ligero contacto se hizo entre ellos. Había algo extraño que los rodeaba cada que se miraban, aunque ninguno de los dos sabía que era, era algo ligero, pero diferente a lo demás, como un interés y curiosidad mutua. Después Rei se sentó y perdió el contacto visual con Kai.

La profesora Judy acomodó sus cosas en el escritorio. Su clase era una de las más aceptadas por los alumnos, no sólo por la manera amena en que la profesora explicaba los temas, sino también por su carácter. Al parecer, todos le tenían un gran aprecio y cariño, por lo que siempre prestaban atención y participaban lo más que podían.

"Buenos días, chicos" sonrió.

"Buenos días profesora, Judy" dijeron todos a coro.

"Bien, hoy veremos lo que es densidad molecular. Por favor, lean la página ciento veintitrés de su libro, y en un momento discutiremos el tema."

Inmediatamente después de dar las instrucciones, todos los chicos sacaron su libro y comenzaron a leer.

"Kai ¿podrías venir conmigo un momento, por favor?" le pidió la profesora un tanto seriamente.

Rei sintió como en el asiento de atrás Kai se levantaba, pasaba por su lugar, y se dirigía al escritorio donde estaba la profesora, quien también se levantó y con un movimiento de la cabeza, le indicó que la siguiera.

Salieron del salón, pero Rei pudo ver que tan sólo se mantuvieron alado de la puerta. '_Me pregunto... ¿qué le estará diciendo la profesora a Kai?..'_

"¿Te estás preguntando por qué lo llamó mi mamá?" Volteó Max a verlo.

Rei lo miró sorprendido, pero luego asintió.

"No te preocupes, es usual que hagan eso, ya sabes, Kai es el de mejores calificaciones por aquí, entonces a veces lo envían a concursos o cosas así. No es de sorprender." Se encogió de hombros como quitándole importancia al asunto.

"Ah, ya veo..." dijo Rei mientras volteaba a ver nuevamente la ventana donde se vislumbraban las dos siluetas de la profesora y del chico de cabello azul.

Se abrió la puerta. Kai y la profesora entraron. Max se volteó y Rei continuó rápidamente leyendo.

**------------------------**

Nuevamente era el receso.

"¡Ahí hay una mesa libre!" Señaló Max con entusiasmo hacia una mesa vacía en medio del comedor. Tomando a Rei y a Takao de la mano, se apresuró a dirigirlos hacia ella antes de que alguien más la viera y les pudiera quitar el lugar.

"¡Waaa-!" Fue lo único que pudo exclamar Rei mientras Max lo jalaba. Tenía sus manos ocupadas con su comida y la de Max y casi las tiraba.

Volteando a ver a Takao, que era sujetado por la otra mano de Maxie, vio que él se las había arreglado para que no se le cayera ni un solo pedazo de su comida. Tenía el emparedado sujetándolo con la boca, y por lo que se veía, esas dos bolas en sus cachetes eran sus huevos cocidos. ¿Su demás alimento? Al parecer ya se la había comido. ¿Era posible que alguien comiera tan rápido?

De cualquier forma, llegaron a la mesa sin haber tirado nada en el camino.

"Ey, chicos" los saludó Kenny mientras se unía a ellos en la mesa.

"Hola, Kenny" Le sonrió Maxie tomando su almuerzo de la charola de Rei.

"¿Cómo estuvo su mañana?" les preguntó el chico de cabello café.

"Paa osotos biem, bero... crdeo que a Rdei do e fiie de too been" le dijo Takao en su usual forma de 'boca llena'.

Kenny se volteó sin ver la boca llena de Takao "Tomaré eso como, no te fue bien ¿verdad Rei?"

Aunque no podía ver los ojos del chico pequeño, Rei sabía que los tenía puestos en él. "No diría del todo bien, pero... tampoco fue muy malo." Respondió Rei con sinceridad.

"No me digas. ¿Conociste al profesor de Geografía?" dijo Kenny adivinando.

"Lamentablemente lo conoció tanto a él como a la de Cívica." Dijo Maxie con un ligero suspiro.

"¿A los dos? Pero se supone que Cívica la tienen a última hora." Dijo Kenny sorprendido.

"Sí, es que, lo cambiaron. Al parecer hoy a última vamos a tener nuevamente Educación Física." Dijo Rei recordando haberlo visto escrito en el pizarrón.

Kenny se puso la mano en el mentón comenzando a pensar "Educación Física, ehh..." murmuró más para sí mismo que para los demás.

"¿Tiene algo de malo, Jefe?" preguntó Tyson curioso.

Kenny por fin se dio cuenta de que lo estaban observando mientras hacía su análisis. Sonrió. "No, nada, sólo se me hace un poco raro, eso es todo, pero chicos ¿no creen que a estos huevos les hace falta catsup y sal?" Señaló a los huevos cocidos sin condimento.

Rei sonrió. "Tienes razón, Jefe. Yo iré por ellos." Se levantó, buscando con la mirada a la señora que servía los huevos. La encontró, sonrió para sí mismo, y se encaminó hacia ella.

Habían algunos chicos todavía pidiendo algunas cosas para comer, pero no estaba tan lleno, así que Rei pudo fácilmente levantar la voz un poquito para que la señora lo escuchara.

"Señora... mmm... María," dijo viendo el gafetito de la señora mientras se apoyaba en una especie de mesa de metal que contenía algunos agujeros donde la señora ponía los alimentos a escoger, y mientras, ella lo veía con interés porque nadie le hablaba comúnmente con tanto respeto y familiaridad "¿me podría dar un poco de catsup y sal, por favor?" sonrió cálida y gentilmente.

La señora sonrío. "Claro, hijo, pero déjame buscarlos, porque ahorita se me terminaron. En unos instantes vuelvo." Rei asintió y la señora se fue a buscar los condimentos.

Mientras ella se iba, Rei se decidió voltear para apoyarse de espaldas a la mesa de metal, colocando sus codos hacia atrás en la fría superficie, mientras con sus ojos ambarinos miraba ligeramente lo que pasaba en el comedor.

"Ey, cosa bonita" Rei, que había estado viendo hacia un lado del comedor, volteó para ver quien lo había llamado así, y se sorprendió muchísimo cuando se dio cuenta de que quien había sido, ahora estaba enfrente de él.

Se sorprendió aún más cuando lo reconoció. Era el chico de cabello morado que el día anterior le había enviado un beso. Rei se sonrojó. Era penoso cuando otra persona lo trataba de aquella manera.

"Te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas ¿sabías?" dijo coquetamente el chico mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

"¿P-perdón?"

"No te apenes." El chico le guiñó. "¿Cuál es tu nombre, lindura?"

Rei al principio dudó en contestar, aquel chico se veía de mayor edad y le provocaba una sensación de querer escapar corriendo de ahí, pero, era educado, y tenía que responder. "R-Rei Kon."

"Rei Kon, ehhh..."

Una chispa de algo extraño para Rei se posó en los ojos azules del chico. Por alguna razón, no era agradable.

"Déjame decirte..."

Rei se estremeció cuando lo vio acercándose demasiado a él, colocando su cabeza centímetros alado de la suya, "que es un bonito nombre..." le susurró al oído mientras esto hacía que ligeros escalofríos recorrieran el cuerpo de Rei " Reeii" terminó con voz baja seductora.

Para su alivio, el chico se alejó unos centímetros para verlo a los ojos mejor. Sus ojos azules ligeramente entrecerrados mirando los abiertos de Rei.

De repente sintió como el otro chico lo sostenía de los brazos, impidiéndole moverse, mientras nuevamente dirigía su mirada a sus ojos dorados.

Aterrorizado, Rei observó como el otro chico se iba acercando más y más a su rostro. '_¡Qué le ocurre¿Qué está haciendo?_' gritaba la mente de Rei, quien trataba de alejar su cabeza lo más que podía.

Intentó escapar, pero la fuerza del otro chico era muy grande.

Sólo quedaba un ligero espacio entre el rostro del chico y el suyo. Cada vez veía como sus labios se acercaban más y más...

Ahora sólo había una diferencia de uno o dos centímetros... '_¡Que se quite, por favor!'_ Era todo lo que podía pensar Rei mientras cerraba los ojos debido a la cercanía que acortaba cada vez más el otro chico...

"¡Michael¡Deja a ese pobre chico en paz!"

Rei sintió como el otro chico detenía su avance hacia su rostro, lo soltaba y nuevamente lo dejaba sentirse libre.

Abrió los ojos, y vio como el chico llamado Michael, veía a una niña de cabello naranja y grandes anteojos.

"¡Pero, Emily! Si Rei y yo nos estábamos divirtiendo tanto ¿no es así, Rei?" Michael volteó a ver a Rei con una sonrisa seductora, lo cual hizo que el chico se sintiera un poco nervioso.

"Hijo, aquí está la catsup y la sal que me pediste" dijo la vocecita de la señora María detrás de él justo a tiempo.

Rei volteó a verla, aún un poco asustado. Asintió al ver los sobrecitos de catsup y el salero, los tomó gentilmente. "Gracias, señora" le dirigió la mejor sonrisa que podía hacer en el momento y sin voltear a ver nuevamente a Michael o a Emily, salió casi corriendo de ahí.

"¿Ves, Michael¡Sólo asustas al pobre chico!" le dijo Emily reprochándole.

Michael sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes viendo como Rei se alejaba más y más de su vista. "Se muere por mí" dijo finalmente con coquetamente. Rei ya se había perdido a lo lejos.

"Ey, Rei¿qué tienes? Parece que viste... bueno, no un fantasma... no te ves tan asustado... pero ¡definitivamente tienes algo!" le dijo Maxie a Rei cuando éste llegó y se sentó rápidamente en la silla de alado.

"No, no es nada, no se preocupen" Sonrió Rei, ocultando el impacto que había puesto en él aquél chico llamado Michael.

Max lo miró frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo, dudando, pero poco después se le pasó y comenzó a sonreír igual que siempre. "Claro, Rei, jeje."

"¿Y qué han hecho en lo que yo no he estado?" dijo Rei tratando de cambiar el tema.

Pronto se encontraron entablados en una agradable y alegre plática.

Lo que quedó del receso, se la pasaron hablando de maestros (las peores personas del universo, según Takao), algunas materias, haciendo ligeras bromillas, y charlando felizmente sobre cualquier cosa que viniera a la mente.

Finalmente tocaron para regresar a clases.

"¿Qué toca?" preguntó igual que siempre Takao.

"Inglés" respondió Rei, que ahora, se sabía mejor el horario que Takao, quien llevaba más tiempo ahí.

Llegaron a un pasillo. Rei miró a las personas que lo recorrían alegremente caminando hacia sus respectivos salones y de repente su mirada se iluminó.

"Bueno, chicos, ya me tengo que ir." Les dijo mientras los volteaba a ver y les decía adiós agitando la mano.

"¿Estás seguro de que no te pierdes?" preguntó Takao algo inseguro.

"No, Tak, no te preocupes, ayer y anteayer me bastaron para aprenderme bien el camino." Le dijo Rei un poco a lo lejos y sonrió mientras se comenzaba a perder entre los alumnos que pasaban por doquier.

"Extraño ¿no?" dijo Takao mientras tenía la mirada puesta donde Rei se había perdido de vista. Maxie volteó a verlo. "Yo me tardé dos meses para aprenderme el camino."

Max dejó soltar una risita ante el comentario de su amigo con falta de orientación. "Jaja, eso es porque tú eres Takao"

"Sií" dijo Takao sin captar todavía muy bien "..." pensó un poco más "... ey ¿que quieres decir con eso?" dijo comprendiendo.

"Jajajaja, nada, Tak" mientras Maxie reía, tomó a Takao del brazo y se lo llevó hacia su salón de inglés.

Mientras tanto, Rei logró encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando. Sonrió ligeramente y se apresuró un poco más para alcanzarlo.

"Destacas entre todos los chicos sonrientes de aquí con esa gigantesca sonrisa."

Kai Hiwatari volteó al reconocer la voz que le había hablado.

A su lado se encontraba Rei Kon, mirando hacia enfrente, con una pequeña sonrisa de juego en los labios.

Al sentir su mirada, el chico de cabello negro volteó a verlo, aún con esa sonrisa en boca.

Rei pensó que el chico ya no le respondería, ya que se hizo un ligero silencio, pero segundos después, Kai lo hizo. "¿Esperabas que tuviera una más grande?" dijo como quitándole importancia.

Rei se encogió de hombros. "Mm, sólo esperaba que mostraras tu alegría por el mundo"

"Claro, como me fascina demasiado este mundo..." dijo Kai sarcásticamente.

"¿Qué no?" sonrió Rei "No se te nota" rió ligeramente.

"¿Estás tratando de hacerme plática, Kon?"

"No, porque tú me estás respondiendo, así que la plática ya se hizo desde hace rato."

Kai levantó una ceja, entretenido. Al parecer, Rei tenía un punto a su favor.

"Bien, Kon." Kai volvió a fijar su mirada en el camino que estaban tomando "¿Debería estar alegre?"

"¿Qué no? Estás conversando con alguien como yo" Rei sonrió mostrando ligeramente la lengua ante su propio comentario juguetón.

En los labios de Kai se formó una pequeña sonrisa, insignificante, pero notoria si se veía de cerca. "Te estás pareciendo a Takao."

"¡Ey!" dijo Rei con una falsa sorpresa y tono lastimado "¡Eso es un golpe bajo¿sabes?" Sonrió. "Pero qué ¿significa que no crees que te puedan hacer sonreír?"

Kai mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo, y después asintió "Diste en el blanco, Kon. Todos parecen seguir un mismo patrón, siempre actuando igual. Son aburridos, tontos, por eso, no hay nadie que me pueda igualar."

"¿Estás diciendo que nadie puede estar a tu nivel?" preguntó Rei sorprendido por la actitud arrogante que tenía Kai.

Kai pensó ligeramente en qué responder. No había querido sonar tan creído, pero en realidad estaba cansado de sus compañeros, siempre haciendo lo mismo, obedeciendo, creyendo y siguiendo todo lo que se les decía, sumisos, casi sin poder de decisión. La razón no se la pensaba decir a Rei, y finalmente respondió "¿Puede haber otra interpretación?"

Las pupilas de Rei se alargaron ligeramente. "Creí que podía, pero ya veo que no." Sonrió, aún con la mirada un poco enojada. "No existe alguien que te logre igualar ¿no es cierto?"

Kai volteó para mirarlo. Algo se movió ligeramente en él al ver la mirada del chico. Sabía que estaba enojado.

Iba a decirle algo, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado al salón de inglés, y al voltear nuevamente a ver a Rei, el chico de cabello negro ya se encontraba del otro lado del salón, sentándose seriamente en un lugar. Kai lo observó durante unos segundos con sus ojos carmesí, y enseguida se sentó en un lugar vacío que había por ahí.

'_¿Qué me ocurre¿Por qué me afectó tanto la opinión de Kai?_' Rei se mantenía alto, firme, normal, sin embargo, su mirada era otra. Había pasado algo, algo que ni él mismo entendía.

Su primer charla no había ido del todo bien. En primer lugar ¿por qué había ido a hablar con el chico de cabello azul? Pensaba que los demás se equivocaban, y que Kai en realidad no era como todos pensaban que era, sin embargo, al parecer él fue el que se equivocó.

Ahora tenía en mente un propósito. Quería mostrarle a Kai que estaba mal, que existían personas capaces de igualarlo. Él sería el que se lo haría ver, o al menos que supiera, que él, Rei Kon, era capaz de llegar a su mismo nivel. Debía demostrárselo.

'_Y lo haré, Kai Hiwatari._' Se dijo firmemente mientras le dirigía una rápida mirada al chico de cabello azul aburrido en el otro extremo y comenzaba a prestar atención a la clase.

**------------------------**

La clase de inglés ya había terminado.

Rei simplemente se salió de ella en cuanto tocó y ahora ya se encontraba en el salón, charlando alegremente con Takao y Maxie.

"¿Cómo te fue Rei?" preguntó alegremente Maxie.

Rei se encogió de hombros. "Igual que ayer, supongo. Nada interesante."

Max rió. "Debiste haber visto lo que hizo Tak."

"¡Maxie!" dijo Takao apenado.

Maxie rió aún más y le enseñó la lengua de una forma muy linda que dejó callado a Takao. "¡Lo que ocurre es que Takao se quedó dormido en clases, y fue muy cómico cuando despertó, porque el profesor estaba alado de él, y cuando Tak lo vio se sorprendió tanto que empezó a decir incoherencias y se cayó para atrás!" Max continuó riendo, sujetándose el estómago por la risa.

Rei abrió un poco los ojos. "¿Te quedaste dormido en la clase de inglés, Tak?"

"¡Nooo¡Sólo estaba descansando los ojos!" se defendió Takao algo sonrojado.

"Claro, Takao" le dijo el rubio juguetón.

Justo cuando Takao iba a responder, la puerta se abrió y la profesora de matemáticas entró al salón.

Igual que siempre, todos se dirigieron a sus lugares, saludando a la profesora respetuosamente, a lo que ella respondió de una manera igual.

"Bien, chicos, hoy realizaremos nuevamente ejercicios en equipo." Les dijo la profesora Yuye animada mientras los veía a todos con la mirada. De repente, Rei sintió que al posarse la mirada de la profesora en sus ojos ambarinos, ella había visto algo. Fue algo extraño, pequeño, no preciso. Quizá una alucinación. "Pero esta vez, yo haré las parejas." Sonrió.

Hubo una ligera nota de emoción a lo largo del salón. Varias chicas volteaban a ver sonrojadas a Rei, mientras soltaban risitas tontas. Al parecer, tenían la ilusión de que les tocara con el chico de cabello negro. En las mejillas de Rei se pusieron más rosadas, apenado.

Por otra parte, veía como algunas que volteaban, quitaban la vista, asustadas. Sonrió en sus adentros. Ellas definitivamente habían visto con ojos soñadores a Kai, y Kai... bueno, no era difícil de adivinar que simplemente les había dirigido una de sus famosas miradas.

"Bien, Samanta trabajará con Jeremías; Joseth, con Rikky; Julian, con Matías..." iba diciendo la profesora mientras veía a cada uno. Su perfecta memoria de a quien ya había mencionado haciéndose evidente. "Rei," las chicas que quedaban sin escoger se alzaron, poniendo mucha atención al nombre que la profesora dijera, con ojos esperanzados de ser ellas las compañeras del hermosos chico proveniente de china "con Kai; Max, con Takao..." Se escucharon quejidos en todo el salón.

"¿Rei con Kai?" decía una a su amiga. "¿Los chicos más sexys del salón trabajando juntos?"

"Lo sé," respondía ella triste "no podremos trabajar hoy con ninguno de los dos" soltaron suspiros melancólicos.

Rei se había quedado quieto. No sabía que pensar. ¿Era eso bueno, o malo? '_¿Trabajar con Kai¿Justo cuando acabamos de tener un conflicto?_' Se preguntó que estaría pasando por la cabeza del chico de cabello azul. '_Quizá ni le importe.. y si a él no le importa ¿por qué me ha de importar a mí?._' Se encogió de hombros.

Cuando la profesora terminó de decir las parejas, se escuchó ruido por todo el salón de personas juntando las bancas. Pronto estuvieron todos acomodados con sus respectivos compañeros.

"Ahora, abran su libro en la página doscientos tres y resuelvan las ecuaciones que se encuentren ahí. Después resolverán las de la doscientos cuatro, doscientos cinco y doscientos seis." Sonrió la miss **Yuye**. "Recuerden que si lo terminan antes del toque recibirán una décima sobre promedio final. Bien, a trabajar muchachos."

Inmediatamente todos sacaron su libro, cuaderno y estuche.

Rei le dirigió un pequeño vistazo a la persona que tenía al frente, Kai. Para su sorpresa, él también lo estaba viendo. Nuevamente su mirada se encontraba, pero ésta vez era diferente, Rei tenía cierta determinación en los ojos; Kai simplemente se veía inexpresivo.

Sin palabras Rei comprendió. Aquello no iba a ser un trabajo de compañeros, no, iba a ser un reto, una competencia para ver quien era mejor.

Los ojos de Rei se estrecharon, mientras los de Kai lo hicieron casi imperceptiblemente. Sin previo aviso, los dos comenzaron a escribir, a analizar, a resolver. Sus ojos se movían rápidamente, sin embargo, no parecían maniáticos, mantenían una postura de seriedad, de sabiduría, de comprensión. Lo hacían calmado, pero rápido.

Cualquier error podría dejarlos atrás.

Ecuación tras ecuación, la página era resuelta. La goma no había sido usada por ninguno ni una sola vez. Eran precisos. Casi como dos personas con una calculadora integrada.

En cuanto uno terminaba una ecuación, volteaba a ver al otro con la mirada. Iban al mismo ritmo, pues sus miradas siempre se encontraban. Un contacto visual rápido, simplemente para mostrar rivalidad, el deseo de salir victorioso.

Nadie en el salón podía compararse al ritmo con el que ellos iban. Algunos platicaban felizmente mientras trataban de resolver alguna operación, otro nada más platicaban, ya habían usado su goma incontables veces, de repente quedándose atorados en algún lado. Pero con Kai y Rei... con Kai y Rei era diferente.

Así pasó media hora. Finalmente estaban terminando. Las miradas se habían echo mucho más cortas y más intensas.

Llegaron al último ejercicio.

Rei miró ligeramente a Kai. Lo vio desafiante. Al parecer deseaba terminar con todas sus ecuaciones antes que él.

De repente, su lápiz cayó, y por más que se apuró para levantarlo rápido, cuando volteó, Kai ya había terminado. El chico de cabello azul le dirigió una pequeña media sonrisa y se levantó a calificar.

Rei se quedó incrédulo. Había perdido por un simple lápiz.

Dejó que su cabeza cayera en la mesa de la banca, abrumado, resolviendo automáticamente lo que faltaba.

"No lo puedo... creer..." susurró a sí mismo.

No lo sabía, pero había dejado a Kai sorprendido. Le había demostrado que tenía la habilidad para seguirle el ritmo, y eso era bastante. Kai observó discretamente a Rei desde donde estaba '_Sabía que eras diferente, Kon._' Pensó mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

**------------------------**

"¡No quiero ir a educación física!"

"Vamos, Tak, no es tan malo"

"¿Cómo que no es tan malo?"Sin poderlo creer"¡Veremos a Boris!"

"Puede que ni se de cuenta de que estás ahí" sonrió el rubio a su amigo histérico.

Rei observaba como sus amigos se preocupaban por la clase de educación Física. Era gracioso. Tan sólo ver a Takao era un chiste. Je, bueno, quitemos eso.

Había que comprender. Esa clase era de las menos apreciadas por los alumnos, no por la materia en sí, sino por su profesor, Boris. Rei había comprobado lo desagradable que era, sin embargo, él no le temía.

Lo que en estos momentos lo inquietaba era el por qué Kenny se mostró pensativo sobre su cambio de horarios. Le había hecho pensar que él también deseaba saber ¿cuál sería la razón por la que ahora tendrían Educación Física al final? Bien, pues quizá lo averiguaría en clase.

Ya habían llegado al patio, y ahí estaba, el profesor más odiado de la clase. Su cabello morado no brillaba al sol, dando un aspecto graso. Sus ojos fríos observaban calculadoramente a los alumnos, una sonrisa despectiva con más aspecto de mueca se encontraba en sus labios.

"Ésta será una clase diferente," dijo Boris con voz energética, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Diferente?" se escucharon varios murmullos diciendo lo mismo.

"Les enseñaré, a todos ustedes, nuevas técnicas con las que dejarán de ser las personas inútiles y débiles que han sido todos estos años de su tonta vida, y serán personas-" se detuvo en la palabra como analizando lo que iba a decir, después, una horrible sonrisa sarcástica se colocó en sus labios, viendo a todos con una mirada de burla "no creo que muy fuertes, eso definitivamente nunca lo serán, pero podrán mejorar en ciertos aspectos ligeramente, aunque otros..." volteó a ver a Takao, quien casi se cae del terror que le provocaba Boris "puede que no tengan mejoras, ya que esa es su naturaleza, ser inútiles y buenos para nada." Sonrió aún más burlonamente, ocasionando que Takao se sonrojara al entender la indirecta, y luego nuevamente volteó a ver a todos.

"Kai" comandó con voz potente al chico de cabello azul.

Todos voltearon a ver a Kai, quien salió detrás de la bola de alumnos mientras éstos le abrían el paso. Rei logró ver ligeramente sus ojos carmesí mientras pasaba. ¿Había visto una ligera chispa de molestia en esos ojos?

Kai llegó alado de Boris, quien lo miró y luego, sonriendo se volvió a los demás chicos.

"Como ustedes sabrán, Kai ha estado casi toda su vida bajo el entrenamiento de grandes expertos y por supuesto, entre ellos el que más destaca soy yo. También sabrán," hizo una pausa observando los rostros expectantes a su alrededor "que este chico es una de las personas más ágiles, hábiles, fuertes y poderosas de este instituto."

Todos sentían un ligero temor entre ellos. Eso era cierto, Kai era todo aquello, aunque por alguna razón, no parecía que todo aquello fuera bueno. El tan sólo imaginar una niñez como la de Kai hacía que casi todos se estremecieran.

"Este," dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de Kai, quien no se movió en lo absoluto "es el resultado de intensos años de trabajo," quitó su mano del hombro de Kai y éste cerró los ojos y los brazos, "pero no espero que lleguen a ser como él. Claro, son inferiores, o quizá haya alguien aquí que quiera demostrarme que me equivoco... no creo que lo haya, pero ¿alguien desea retar a Kai?" Sonrió malignamente.

Ante esta última pregunta, todos soltaron un gritito de sorpresa. ¿Retar a Kai¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría? Nadie quería morir antes de tiempo, era bien sabido que Kai era extremadamente fuerte, y que ni siquiera era conocido el límite de su fortaleza. Estarían locos si aceptaran combatir, aún si así se decían a sí mismos inferiores, inútiles y buenos para nada.

Los ojos fríos de Boris miraron a Rei de una manera tentativa, como invitándolo a aceptar el reto,

Los ojos dorados de Rei dejaron los de Boris para posarse a los de Kai, quien mantenía una mirada cerrada con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados, en su misma pose que mostraba su total indiferencia ante la situación.

"¿Alguien SE ATREVE a pasar?"

"Yo lo haré."

Todos voltearon a ver a Rei, quien había hablado, incluso Kai abrió los ojos para voltear a verlo ligeramente. Nadie podía creer que el chico de cabello negro quisiera retar a Kai. El silencio característico de la incredulidad se posó nuevamente sobre ellos.

Rei era fuerte, ya lo habían visto, pero ¿tan fuerte como para retar a Kai?

"¿Qué has dicho, niño bonito?" dijo Boris burlonamente, con una horrenda sonrisa en labios.

"Dije que yo retaría a Kai" dijo Rei aún más firmemente.

"¿Piensas retar a Hiwatari?" Boris puso un tono de sorpresa falso en su voz "¿Crees poder aguantar al menos medio minuto en batalla con él? Creo que no estás consciente de-"

Rei se paró enfrente de Kai, quien mantenía una expresión neutra en su rostro "Sí lo estoy, estoy consciente de todo, profesor, ahora bien," adoptó una posición de combate, a lo que una ceja de Kai se levantó en sorpresa y en entendimiento "¿podemos empezar, Hiwatari?" dijo Rei con una sonrisa.

"Si así lo gustas, Kon" respondió Kai, de igual forma colocándose en una posición de pelea. Presentía que Rei tampoco era como los demás en cuanto a combate. No. Rei era diferente. Estaba seguro de que Rei daría una gran pelea, estaba seguro de que Rei sorprendería nuevamente a todos con grandiosas habilidades para el combate iguales a las suyas. La más ligera de las sonrisas era visible en su rostro.

La tensión dominó los alrededores. Una ligera ráfaga de viento hizo que los árboles movieran sus hojas que sonaron con un ruido seco. Los ojos ámbar intercambiaron una mirada profunda con los carmesí. Nuevamente esa mirada, algo que se fundía en un tono exquisito.

"Si están decididos," dijo Boris sonriendo malévolamente "¡que comience el combate!"

Todos tuvieron que parpadear inmediatamente. La batalla había comenzado, y con un inicio que los dejó sin palabras. Ninguno vio los movimientos que utilizaron al empezar, simplemente vieron una especie de rayo colorido mientras Rei y Kai corrían para encontrarse cuerpo a cuerpo.

Kai no se había sorprendido por los poderosos y ágiles movimientos de Rei...

Rei le dirigió un veloz puñetazo al estómago que Kai logró detener con su mano, utilizando la el puño de Rei que había capturado en su mano como una manera de lanzarlo hacia atrás, pero en lugar de que Rei cayera de forma brusca y dolorosa, se recuperó rápido, impulsándose del piso cuando llegó a él para de ésta manera, de una manera en la que mostraba su flexibilidad, lograr dar una vuelta en el aire sobre Kai para quedar nuevamente enfrente a él. Nuevamente se lanzó al ataque.

... Ya sabía que Rei tenía una increíble agilidad, se lo habían dicho, pero se habían quedado cortos. Rei era mucho más de lo que decían los resultados que tenían...

Kai intentó darle una patada, pero Rei la esquivó saltando rápidamente aprovechando que estaba en el aire para tratar de darle otro puñetazo a Kai, pero también él logró esquivarlo y enseguida, con su otro pie intentó pegarle mientras estaba en el aire. Todo esto ocurría muy rápido, por lo que a Kai le sorprendió mucho cuando Rei logró esquivar su patada, apoyándose del pie de Kai para saltar hacia atrás y alejarse ligeramente de él. Lo normal habría sido que por la velocidad a la que realizaban los movimientos, Rei no hubiera tenido tiempo de esquivar bien el ataque mientras seguía en el aire, pero al parecer, ésta no era una batalla normal.

... No le sorprendía ahora, porque ya había sospechado desde el primer momento que vio a Rei que sobrepasaba los datos de la computadora...

Kai logró pegarle en el estómago a Rei, quien si cerró un poco los ojos de dolor, pero se recompuso. Si no se cuidaba, Kai aprovecharía ese descuido para tomarle ventaja, y lo intentó, Kai dio una patada, pero Rei se agachó y dio una patada baja a los pies de Kai, por lo que el chico de cabello azul perdió el balance y comenzó a caer, pero apoyándose de sus manos, logró volver a ponerse en pie. Rei sonrió.

... Cuando Rei pasó la primer prueba de Boris, era evidente que las habilidades de Rei iban mucho más allá...

Rei realizó una vuelta de carro para llegar a Kai, tomando impulso para saltar y tratar de brindarle un golpe a Kai desde el aire, pero Kai pareció desaparecer ante sus ojos. Rei volvió a tocar el suelo, y se quedó unos instantes quieto, escuchando atentamente para saber dónde se encontraba Kai. Su vista fue hacia atrás y sonrió. Efectivamente, Kai apareció detrás de él, pero cuando intentó golpear a Rei, el chico también pareció desaparecer.

... En matemáticas lo comprobó, Rei era diferente...

Lógicamente no podían desaparecer, pero sus movimientos eran extremadamente rápidos, y por eso daba esa impresión. La batalla era intensa, ninguno se rendía, los dos contraatacaban. Cuando Kai intentaba darle un golpe a Rei, él lo esquivaba e intentaba darle uno propio, el cual Kai esquivaba también, y así sucesivamente.

... Ahora lo sabía, estaba seguro...

Kai estaba algo separado de Rei. Sus miradas chocaron, fue un segundo, pero pareció un segundo eterno. Enseguida, corrieron a toda velocidad, los dos en posición de atacar al otro. Cuando llegaron al centro, los golpes chocaron. Fue un gran impacto, dos poderes sorprendentes encontrándose, tratando de vencerse. El golpe que los dos trataron de darse fue extremadamente poderoso, y sólo consiguió que los dos salieran expulsados hacia el aire. Cayeron suavemente sobre la copa de dos árboles. La mirada carmesí nuevamente observando la dorada. Una pequeña sonrisa entre los dos.

... Rei era su igual.

Desde la punta del otro árbol, Kai dijo en voz fuerte entre algunas exhalaciones pesadas "Si seguimos así no terminaremos nunca."

Rei asintió, indicándole que escuchaba la proposición que fuera a realizar. Su respiración también era agitada.

"¿Te parece si pierde aquél que termine en el piso?"

Rei sonrió, "Por mí no hay problema"

Kai sonrió de regreso. "Bien, entonces, que siga la batalla."

En cuanto dijo esto, nuevamente salieron al ataque.

Ahora se encontraban a mucha distancia del resto de grupo, quienes desde donde estaban, simplemente podían observar, con la boca abierta y sin poder creer la destreza y habilidad que los dos jóvenes peleadores tenían.

Rei trató de darle un ataque con la rodilla a Kai, el cual detuvo con la suya, al mismo tiempo que trataba de darle un puñetazo a Rei, quien se cubrió con los brazos. Cayeron sobre la punta de otros árboles.

Ésta vez atacar era más difícil. Tenía que ser algo muchísimo más rápido y bueno para lograr tomar de sorpresa al otro antes de que la fuerza de gravedad les ganara. Inmediatamente, debían regresar a un lugar que no fuera el piso, ya que de lo contrario, perderían.

Nuevamente salieron al encuentro. Kai dio un puñetazo medio, y Rei lo evadió dando una rápida vuelta y dio una patada hacia atrás para pegarle a Kai, pero Kai agarró el pie con su mano. Rei entonces aprovechó esto para tomar impulso desde ahí, dando así una media vuelta hacia atrás, golpeando a Kai con su otro pie. Kai inmediatamente lo soltó por el golpe.

Kai cayó en las ramas de un árbol, y Rei en la copa del mismo. Una sonrisa en rostro.

Kai saltó hacia la rama más cercana a la copa para estar más cerca de Rei. De nuevo se vieron. Rei observándolo con determinación alegre, Kai con una sencilla y pequeña sonrisa.

En seguida Kai desapareció, pero Rei comprendió que se estaba trasladando de árbol en árbol, así que fue tras él.

Lo vio a lo lejos, moviéndose de rama en rama.

"¡No huyas, Kai!" gritó Rei dándole alcance cada vez más debido a su asombrosa velocidad.

Se detuvo en seco. Kai ya se había detenido y si seguía corriendo se iba a estrellar contra él.

"No estoy huyendo" sonrió Kai.

Echó el puño para atrás, haciendo muestra de que iba a golpear a Rei, así que Rei se agachó, y entonces lo vio. La pierna de Kai ya estaba a punto de darle el golpe.

'_¡Es una finta!_' gritó la mente de Rei.

Fue demasiado tarde para que se diera cuenta, ya que la patada de Kai lo había golpeado en el estómago y por lo tanto fue lanzado con una gran potencia hacia uno de los árboles.

Se golpeó contra el pobre árbol, haciendo que se produjera un fuerte sonido.

Rei abrió los ojos. El estado de conciencia volvía a él. Se dio cuenta de que estaba comenzando a caer.

Intentó saltar, pero su cola de caballo se enredó en una rama. La fuerza que había utilizado para el salto resultó contraproducente. Inmediatamente calló fuertemente golpeándose en la cabeza con la rama, jalado desde donde su cola se había atorado. Consecutivamente, por el golpe en la cabeza, también calló al suelo. La malvada cola ahora desatorándose del árbol.

Su cabeza dolía donde se había dado el fuerte golpe. Siseando, se sobó la parte afectada mientras apretaba mucho sus ojos. De repente comprendió... Sus ojos se abrieron y sintió como si el dolor desapareciera ligeramente por la impresión.

Estaba vencido.

Miró a lo lejos, donde se encontraban sus compañeros a quienes se les podía ver perfectamente que estaban estupefactos. Incluso Boris tenía ligeramente entreabiertos los labios. Sólo era audible el sonido del pasto movido por el viento.

"Se necesita mucho valor para enfrentar algo a lo que todos temen, una gran confianza en sí mismo para enfrentarlo, una actitud diferente para salir de lo habitual..." Dijo Kai dirigiéndose a Rei con paso firme. Rei se quedó en el piso tan sólo viéndolo extrañado.

Kai ya se encontraba frente a él, mirándolo seriamente.

"Diste una gran batalla... Rei. Eres un gran y difícil oponente." Una chispa de algo se dejó ver ligeramente en los ojos rubí de Kai mientras éste le brindaba la mano como muestra de ayuda para levantarse.

Rei se quedó observando unos instantes la mano de Kai. Su boca ligeramente entreabierta, dejando ver sus blancos dientes y brindándole una expresión de confusión. Poco después miró a Kai, y sonrió. Tomó la mano.

"Quizá no eres tan arrogante como todos creen." Dijo Rei de modo serio, pero sonriendo una vez que estuvo de pie. Su mano aún tomada a la de Kai.

Kai sonrió ligeramente ante el comentario de Rei.

"Valla, entonces sí hay alguien que te haga sonreír." Dijo Rei con un pequeño tono de entretenimiento.

Kai sonrió un poco más y cerró los ojos "Cállate, Kon." Le soltó la mano.

Rei simplemente se rió. Un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. "¿Dijiste que era un difícil oponente?"

Silencio.

Rei sonrió. "¿Eso quiere decir que ya no consideras que no hayan personas a _tu nivel_?" hizo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras.

"Kon, si no quieres que piense lo contrario, lo mejor será que cierres la boca."

Una sonrisa más linda se hizo presente en los labios de Rei, pero cambió el tema. "Bien, debemos ir con los demás, tienen una cara un poco extraña. Quizá se pregunten lo que estamos haciendo."

Kai asintió.

* * *

Así que... ¿qué les pareció? 

Oh Dios... ¡estoy algo nerviosa porque no sé si les valla a gustar :S! No lo revisé porque cada que lo leía me parecía más simple, no sé si sea porque yo soy la autora o porque de plano está horrendo, pero ya mejor decidí publicarlo así.

Claro, tengo mi súper esperanza de que sí les guste, creo que si al menos llega a un corazón, eso me bastará para continuar igual de alegre como siempre :).Ah, y por cierto, je, lo sé, resultó un capítulo con una pelea muy boba XDD, jajaja, bueno, no tan boba, pero... prometo no hacer tantos así :P, no de cuerpo a cuerpo, al menos :)

¿Comentario, por fa? (Me animan mucho ;) ), no importa si es para quejarse o halagarme ¡una persona crece así :D!

Bien, pues¡nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo ¡Y prometo que éste no va a tardar tanto :D! (¡Benditas vacaciones!)

P.D.

¿Ya se dieron cuenta de que por fin después de tanto tiempo ya pusieron esa gran herramienta útil que permite escoger a dos de los personajes para mayor facilidad de búsqueda en Beyblade? Es por eso que todos los que somos autores y que tenemos algún fic por ahí de los fabulosos Kai y Rei debemos actualizar nuestros fics para ponerle los nombres de los dos personajes (Kai y Rei) y que de esta manera, al buscarlos aparezcan, porque cada que busco de ellos dos encuentro muy pocas páginas, y estoy segura de que son muchísimas más, así que... a actualizar para que aparezcan con esta útil herramienta :D, no importa si son de un sólo capítulo, simplemente¡pongan los personajes y yaps :3! No necesitan subir otro capítulo, simplemente es cuestión de actualizar! Actualizemos:D , y... pasen la voz!


	4. En el minibosque

Por fin! Actualizo! Dios, es que primero que nada fue la flojera -¬- (bendita flojera, aunq luego causa muchos problemas :S), y ya después como ahora entro a una nueva etapa de mi vida (Jajajaja XDDD¿q's eso?), tengo exámenes por doquier :S, pero bueno, el punto es que aquí está, como prometí el siguiente capítulo, aunque me falló eso de tenerlo lo más pronto posible :S, bueno, creo que no daría mucho caso disculparme, así que mejor los dejo con el fic ;)!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Capítulo 4-'En el Mini-bosque'

En cuanto Rei y Kai vislumbraron las caras de sus compañeros, lo primero que vieron fue un rostro de infinita sorpresa. Todos los miraban asombrados, con los ojos parecidos a grandes platos. Nadie se molestaba en tratar de quitar esa mirada, ni siquiera intentaban cerrar la boca, la cual habían abierto y parecía que ni respiraban. Quizá nadie se había dado cuenta de la manera en que estaban actuando, sólo las dos personas que permanecían normales en aquel área, porque incluso el profesor Boris se veía perplejo, sorprendido, incluso... ¿asustado?

Al verlos, Rei y Kai se quedaron ligeramente admirados. Durante unas fracciones de segundo los dos voltearon a verse, una pequeña y sutil sonrisa formada en sus labios.

Poco a poco, las respiraciones volvieron a ser audibles. Todos los chicos comenzaron a salir de su ensimismamiento. Parecía como si hubieran estado en 'pausa' y nuevamente les pusieran 'play'. Algunos intercambiaban miradas nerviosas, algunos parecían confundidos, aturdidos, como perdidos, sin saber si estaban en la realidad o no.

Boris también regresó a su postura normal. Las señas de sorpresa en su rostro habían desaparecido por completo. Fue él quien finalmente decidió dirigirle la palabra a los dos chicos que se encontraban frente a ellos.

"Bien, creo que... es todo por hoy..." dijo cruzando los brazos.

"Pero, profesor, queda media hora de..."

"¡Silencio!" Boris cayó a la chica de cabello café que lo había contradicho "Lo que digo es lo que se hace, y les digo que la clase a terminado. Pueden irse ya."

Un poco sorprendidos tanto por la pelea entre Rei y Kai como por su buena suerte de haber salido media hora antes de la clase más odiada de todas, todos los alumnos comenzaron a irse lentamente, susurrando entre sí, comentando emocionados lo que había ocurrido.

Rei observó como alrededor de él todos empezaban a pasar, dirigiéndole miradas indiscretas, miradas curiosas, y algunas todavía sorprendidas. El chico de China no sabía, sin embargo, si aquello era bueno o malo. '_Sólo espero no ser ahora un foco extraño de atención_' el pensamiento llegó tan de repente a su mente que lo único que pudo hacer fue tragar saliva con dificultad.

Algo lo distrajo. El área de deportes estaba ya casi desierta, a excepción de Kai, quien ahora se encontraba cerca del profesor Boris. Rei vio con atención, y se dio cuenta de que Boris se encontraba diciéndole algo a Kai, a lo que el chico asentía.

"¡Ey, Rei¡Qué BATALLOTA amigo!"

Rei volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con su amigo Takao que venía seguido de Max. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la mirada incrédula de Takao, quien siempre le había parecido gracioso aún sin hacer caras.

"¡En serio¡creo que mi amigo es un anormal!" Dijo en una especie de imitación de dolor.

Rei rio. "¿Quién¿yo?"

"¡Pues quién más¿Acaso Maxie puede saltar de árbol en árbol como chango salvaje?"

"Así que parecía chango salvaje saltando por los árboles?"

Fue Max ahora quien rió. "Jaja, no, Rei, Takao sólo no encuentra palabras suficientes para demostrar su sorpresa."

Takao tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos un poco más de lo normal. "¡Tengo mis razones¡No es de todos los días descubrir que uno de tus amigos es un Jackie Chan al mismo tiempo que un Einstein!"

"Jajaja, vamos, Takao, no es para tanto." Rei mostró ligeramente la punta de su lengua.

"¿No es para tanto? Amigo¡eres como un doble de Kai!" exclamó Takao. "Claro, visto desde el lado positivo, sin lo enojón."

"Ni lo frío." Añadió Max.

"Ni lo aguafiestas." Siguió Takao.

"Ni lo antisocial." Max sonrió a Takao. El chico moreno le devolvió la sonrisa.

Rei no se dio cuenta de cuando habían empezado a caminar, lo único que sabía es que en esos momentos lo estaban haciendo, y no estaba seguro de hacia dónde iban.

"En pocas palabras¡eres como el igual de Kai!" Finalizó Takao, sorprendiéndose más al haber llegado a esa conclusión.

Rei lo miró ligeramente confuso. "No entiendo¿qué es tan sorprendente en eso?"

Takao se detuvo en seco en sus pasos, no creyendo lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar. "¿Que qué es tan sorprendente en eso? Rei¡eres el igual de Kai¿Sabes lo legendario que es Kai en la escuela?"

Rei simplemente lo observó.

"¡Antes de que llegaras, no había otra persona en toda la escuela que fuera capaz de estar al nivel de Kai¡qué digo en la escuela, sino yo creo que en todo el país y quien sabe en cuántos países más¡Ha ganado tantas competencias que ya hasta el mismo colegio perdió la cuenta! Sencillamente para nosotros, para las personas normales ES inalcanzable, pero para ti… bueno… tú ya lo alcanzaste."

Takao se veía algo aturdido, parecía como si la información le impactara demasiado, al igual que a Max, quien también parecía un poco pensativo, y sin embargo, a Rei, no parecía haberle afectado demasiado.

"Estoy pensando que Rei es muy inteligente¿no?" Maxie volteó a ver a Rei y luego a Takao, dándole una mirada de que se le había ocurrido una gran idea, tratando de que su amigo la comprendiera. "Entonces creo que…"

Rei no escuchó bien qué era lo que creía Max, porque en esos momentos vio a lo lejos al objeto del discurso de Takao. Kai se encontraba caminando hacia un pasillo que se encontraba completamente vacío. Algo en eso captó la completa atención del chico de cabello negro, algo hacía que cada paso que daba Kai fuera cuidadosamente observado por sus ojos ambarinos. Kai se estaba alejando un poco más.

"Rei." la mano de Max moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo enfrente de sus ojos lo hicieron volver a la conversación con sus amigos.

"¿Eh?" Respondió él.

"Entonces¿nos ayudas a estudiar para el examen de mañana de Cívica?" Maxie le dirigía una gran sonrisa, y junto a él, Takao hacía lo mismo.

Tomando el hilo de hacia adonde había ido la conversación en el momento de su distracción, dijo un alegre "¡Claro!" En alguna parte de su mente preguntándose como dos personas podían ser tan parecidas al momento de sonreír.

"¡Entonces a las once será¡En mi habitación!" Siguió sonriendo Takao. "Haré palomitas y bocadillos para-"

"¿Once de la noche?" preguntó Rei algo sorprendido.

"Sí, es que como es la hora del crepúsculo o algo así, se nos pegan más los conocimientos." Guiñó Maxie.

Rei levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, simplemente asintió.

"Me alegra que tenemos al doble positivo de Kai para que nos ayude a estudiar." Dijo Takao mientras abrazaba con una mano a Rei por la espalda al igual que lo hacía Max, y así, volvieron a caminar hacia un punto desconocido para Rei. De alguna manera, sospechaba que tampoco Max y Takao tenían idea alguna.

- - - - - - - - - -

"¡Vamos, siéntense¡me parece que ahí viene la profesora!"

Rei había comprendido que le primera impresión que los chicos de la escuela siendo muy callados y seguidores de las reglas era incorrecta. Había aprendido que tan sólo era una apariencia, y que en realidad, sus compañeros eran como todos los demás, quizá no tan inquietos, pero aún así, no el asunto rígido en el que había sospechado que viviría durante todo el tiempo que estuviera ahí.

Sus compañeros, quienes habían estado en relajo total, rápidamente corrieron a colocarse en su lugar al igual que él, que había estado platicando alegremente con Max y Takao. El único que siempre había permanecido en su lugar era… claro, el no muy social Kai Hiwatari.

La… profesora entró y encontró a todo el salón en perfecta paz y atención.

"¿Emily?" preguntaron algunos al ver que quien había entrado al salón no había sido su profesora de Educación Ambiental, sino una chica a quien Rei reconoció inmediatamente.

Su cabello naranja era fácil de distinguir, al igual que ese aspecto de niña científica que siempre la acompañaba. Ella era la chica que lo había rescatado el día anterior de aquel chico llamado Michael. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espina de Rei ante el mero recuerdo.

"¿Dónde está la profesora María?" insistieron otros.

"La profesora María no podía venir a impartirles clase el día de hoy, y es por eso que me mandó a mí." Sonrió la chica de cabellos naranjas.

"¿Y por qué no pudo venir?" preguntó Samanta.

"Eso," las gafas de Emily brillaron "es algo que sólo le concierne a la profesora María."

Samanta dio un resoplido de molestia al haber sido negada de una respuesta así. La imitaron varios chicos, y para sorpresa de Rei, también escuchó detrás de él a Kai dando uno.

"Bien, bien," continuó Emily sonriéndoles "pero no se pongan así, chicos. Este día tengo preparada una clase especial que estoy segura que les va a gustar."

"¿Vamos a abrir una rana o a disecar algo?" preguntó emocionado un niño de cabello azul obscuro.

Emily sonrió un poco más. "Me temo que no, señor Frolich, pero, hoy iremos a un lugar especial." Terminó viéndolos con algo en sus ojos que captó un poco la atención de Rei. "Síganme, por favor."

Se escuchó el rechinar de las sillas siendo arrastradas contra el suelo. Todos los alumnos se habían levantado de sus asientos y habían comenzado a caminar detrás de Emily, como siempre, cuchicheando emocionados.

"¿A dónde crees que nos lleve?"

Rei observó a sus dos lados y se dio cuenta de que Maxie y Takao ya le habían dado alcance, y como los demás, estaban tratando de adivinar a dónde tenía Emily planeado llevarlos.

Maxie se encogió de hombros.

"¡Quizá afuera del instituto!" un extraño brillo de ilusión se apoderó de los ojos de Takao "¡Hace mucho que no vemos otra cosa más que esto!"

"Emily no se ve muy grande que digamos como para ser una maestra sustituta¿verdad?" dijo Rei. Ése había sido un pensamiento que había tenido cuando Emily les había dicho que sería ella quien sustituiría ese día a la profesora María.

Maxie le sonrió. "No, lo que pasa es que Emily ha estado en esta institución desde muy pequeña. Conoce casi todo lo que hay que conocer. De hecho, tiene un trabajo parecido al del Jefe. Los dos muchas veces han trabajado juntos en asuntos escolares. Todos los profesores les tienen mucha confianza, sólo que como Emily ha estado aquí más tiempo que el Jefe, sabe muchas cosas más, y se convirtió como en la mano derecha de mamá. También es muy inteligente, como una niña genio o algo así. Por eso es que no es de extrañar que ahora le pidan ayuda en cosas que no dejarían a alguien de su edad."

"Valla." Musitó Rei, más para sí mismo que para Max y Takao. "Así que sabe mucho más que Kenny acerca de esta institución…"

Los ojos ambarinos de Rei vieron la espalda de Emily, guiándolos por los pasillos a un lugar el cual sólo ella sabía cual era.

Después de unos minutos de subir escaleras, bajar otras, y caminar, finalmente llegaron frente a una puerta de roble rojizo.

"Bien, es aquí." Dijo Emily a los demás mientras comenzaba a teclear algo en una pequeña computadora que estaba junto a la puerta. Se escuchó un leve 'click' y entonces sonrió y los volteó a ver. La puerta se había abierto. "Adelante." Les señaló.

No habían podido ver bien al momento de entrar debido a que la luminosidad de un sol resplandeciente los había cegado por unos momentos, pero en cuanto fueron recuperando la vista, se fueron escuchando exclamaciones de alegría y asombro entre los chicos.

Emily los había llevado a una especie de cuarto, sólo que este cuarto tenía una especie de mini bosque adentro.

Rei contempló mudo aquella belleza de mini bosque. Sus labios se habían entreabierto ligeramente, y su mirada dorada contemplaba admirada a su alrededor, todos los árboles verdes que se encontraban en el frente, como si hubiera una división para entrar ahí y otra en el lugar en el que estaba. Le llegaba el olor a pino mezclado con vario aromas más.

Mientras fueron entrando lentamente al bosque, se fue maravillando más. Los rayos del sol dejaron de llegarles tanto y comenzaban a resplandecer simplemente como formas luminosas entre los espacios que había entre hoja y hoja.

"Wow..." escuchó Rei murmurar a Takao, mientras que otros de sus compañeros hacían lo mismo. Todos contemplaban encantados el misterioso bosque verdoso que se encontraba alrededor de ellos.

Cuando llegaron a una parte con menos árboles, pero no por eso menos bello, Emily se detuvo.

"Bien, éste será nuestro punto de reunión. La configuración no es muy grande, así que no creo que se pierdan. De todas maneras, a la hora de irnos tocaré este silbato." Sacó de una bolsa que traía con ella un pequeño y alargado silbato plateado que tenía atado una pequeña cinta negra.

"Y perdone, señorita Emily¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?"

"A eso voy." Sonrió la chica de cabello naranja.

Cuando abrió los ojos, brillaron. Todos los ahí presentes se quedaron callados, esperando escuchar las indicaciones.

"Lo que tendrán que hacer es bastante sencillo. Es una práctica cuyo objetivo es conocer un poco a un animal mediante la observación. A lo que me refiero," su mirada recorrió a los que se encontraban al frente "es que vendrán por número de lista y sacaran uno de estos papelitos," sacó ahora una bolsa de plástico que contenía varios papeles doblados y la puso en alto para que todos la vieran "ahí descubrirán cuál es el animal que tendrán que observar durante todo el tiempo restante de clase. Tienen que ver qué es lo que realiza, sus características, su comportamiento, etcétera. Me entregarán el reporte mañana que valla a sus salones y yo se los daré a la profesora María. ¿Alguna duda?"

"¿El trabajo tiene que ser a mano o a computadora?"

"De preferencia a computadora."

"¿Con portada o sin portada?"

"Sin portada, pero con sus datos en la parte superior. ¿Algo más?"

Todos negaron.

"Bien, entonces, la número uno por favor sea tan amable de venir aquí."

Samanta Avery fue con ella y sacó un papelito. Su rostro se iluminó. "¡Me tocó observar un conejo!" De repente palideció. Volteó a ver a Emily. "¿Y se supone que encuentre uno aquí?"

Emily sonrió. "No se preocupe, señorita Avery, le aseguro que pronto lo encontrará. Por más difícil que parezca, no se preocupen, en este lugar es fácil encontrar lo que se busca."

Rápidamente fueron pasando los chicos restantes.

"¡Me tocó una ardilla!" dijo en alto Takao cuando desdobló su papelito mientras Emily lo anotaba en una lista. "¡Me alegra, las ardillas son bonitas y nada peligrosas." Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Era el turno de Rei, así que se acercó también a Emily. Cuando ella volteó a verlo, nuevamente sus gafas brillaron.

"Así que tú eres Rei." Mostró una sonrisa algo misteriosa en opinión de Rei. El brillo de las gafas se esfumó y pudo verla mejor a los ojos. "No te preocupes, cuidaré que Michael no se acerque nuevamente a ti." Le guiñó un ojo.

Rei se sonrojó ligeramente por la pena.

Sin saber que decir, simplemente tomó uno de los papelitos y lo abrió, leyendo lo que decía. Se extrañó un poco. "Me tocó un caracol."

Emily soltó una pequeña risita. "Valla, creo que no habrá mucha actividad para ti, Rei."

Una pequeña nota de decepción se mostró en el rostro de Rei.

Emily lo miró durante unos instantes, dándole una sonrisa en cierta forma para tratar de animarlo. "Eres lindo." Sonrió, y en seguida, antes de que Rei captara bien, se fue a atender al siguiente chico de la lista.

Rei quedó un poco confundido, pero enseguida apartó el pensamiento de su mente y se dirigió a alguna parte del bosque para tratar de buscar... un caracol, tarea que no le fue demasiado difícil.

_'Y ahora, a estudiar al amigo caracol'_ pensó Rei, aunque no con muchos ánimos.

Se sentó en el pasto y se quedó observando a su animal de concha con forma de espiral. Podía observar perfectamente como el señor caracol se movía lentamente encima de la hoja verde en la que estaba posando.

_'Esto es... muy interesante.' _Pensó Rei sarcásticamente para sí mismo.

Luego de unos minutos, cambió su posición. Se acostó en el pasto, con una mano extendida hacia el frente y la otra debajo de su mentón. Ahora su pequeño e interesante animalito ya iba bajando por el tallo de la plantita.

Por alguna razón, Rei comenzó a ver su reloj bastantes veces. Parecía como si cada minuto fuera una eternidad. Dejando salir algunos suspiros y bostezos pasaron otros cuantos minutos.

En algún momento vio a algunos de sus compañeros pasar. Vio a Maxie siguiendo a una mariposa mientras reía felizmente con una expresión de gran agrado en el rostro. Rei sonrió ligeramente al verlo. A Maxie sin duda alguna perseguir y observar a una mariposa le fascinaba.

Takao, por otro lado, parecía haber olvidado lo que antes había dicho sobre las ardillas siendo bonitas. Tenía una cara temible de agotamiento. Cuando pasó por donde Rei se encontraba, se apoyó en un tronco tratando de recuperar unos instantes de aliento, mientras respiraba como si el aire se fuera a acabar en cualquier momento.

"¡Cie.. los¡No en... tien... do... por qué... las ar... dillas... se tienen... que mover... tanto!" Rei pensó que en cualquier momento Takao se colapsaría.

También vio a Kai un par de veces. El chico de cabello azul iba de árbol en árbol, saltando sigilosamente al tiempo que observaba un pájaro que al parecer había cazado un insecto para sus polluelos.

En cierto modo, a Rei se le ocurrió la idea de que parecía como si Kai ya conociera aquel lugar. Desde el momento en el que habían llegado, no parecía en lo más mínimo sorprendido. Más bien se veía como si él ya lo hubiera sabido.

Su vista regresó a la planta con su amigo el caracol moviéndose igual de lento que en los quince minutos anteriores.

"Valla... ¿por qué me fue a tocar la criatura más emocionante de todas?" gritó Rei en desesperación.

Recuperó su postura y continuó observando, sus ojos cerrándose cada vez más mientras veía como su caracol decidía irse a otra hoja de la misma planta en la que había estado por varios minutos.

De repente, un sonido sonó en el bosque. Rei abrió los ojos. Observó a su alrededor algo perezoso.

_'¿Qué ocurre?'_

Fue entonces cuando captó en dónde estaba.

_'No.'_

Sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente.

_'No, no, no.'_

Revisó la planta frente a él y se dio cuenta de que su caracol ya se había ido, y que él se había quedado dormido mientras lo observaba.

_'¡Me quedé dormido!'_

Alarmado, se levantó y pensó en algo que hacer. Nuevamente escuchó el silbato de Emily sonar entre el bosque.

_'¿Qué hago?' _Una idea le cruzó en la mente. _'¡Ya sé¡Volveré aquí en unos instantes!'_ Tratando de convencerse de que su plan funcionaría, se fue de su lugar de observación con esperanza de poder volver ahí más tarde.

"Bien, chicos." sonrió Emily cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en el lugar acordado.

Muchos mostraban rostros exhaustos, como Takao, que parecía estar sudando la gota gorda mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

"La clase ha terminado, ya pueden irse."

Rei comenzó a irse junto con Max y Takao.

"Nos vemos, Rei." Le dijo Emily mientras pasaba junto a ella.

Rei la vio todavía algo confundido. "Hasta luego, Emily."

Finalmente salieron del peculiar cuarto con un mini-bosque adentro. Maxie y Rei habían logrado sacar a Takao casi casi cargándolo, ya que decía que sus pies no daban para más.

"¡Me alegra que ésta sea la última clase!" gritó el chico moreno, agitado. "¡Necesito descansar!"

"Claro, Tak, siempre necesitas descansar." Sonrió Maxie.

"¡Max¡no siempre¡Sólo veinticuatro horas al día, por favor!" Se quejó el moreno.

"Lo que digas, Tak." Max giró sus ojos azules.

"Ey, chicos, perdonen, pero tengo que regresar al bosque del cuarto." Les dijo Rei mientras soltaba a Takao, quien logró mantenerse en sus pies después de tambalearse bastante.

"¿Volver¿y eso por qué, Rei?" preguntó Max curioso.

Rei dio una sonrisita apenada. "Bueno, es que... me quedé dormido."

"¿Dormido?" Preguntaron Max y Takao al mismo tiempo, pero en lo que parpadeaban, Rei ya se había ido.

Cuando Rei regresó al cuarto, lo que más deseaba es que siguiera abierto, y para su buena suerte, así fue. La puerta no había sido completamente cerrada.

_'Gracias, Dios, gracias.'_ Pensó aliviado.

Entró sigilosamente al cuarto, mirando que no hubiera nadie a la vista. Al ver el área despejada y libre de compañeros y de Emilys, caminó con normalidad apreciando nuevamente el misterioso bosque que se anteponía ante él.

_'Todo esto por un simple caracol' _Rei aún se quedaba maravillado entrando en aquel mini-bosque. No es que nunca hubiera entrado en uno, de hecho, había entrado en varios, había estado en bastantes lugares; campos, bosques, selvas, todo lo que había visto estando en la tribu White Tiger.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico. La tribu White Tiger... Los recuerdos de sus amigos comenzaron a navegar en su mente. No tenía mucho tiempo de haberlos dejado, y sin embargo, ya los extrañaba. Quizá las cosas eran así, quizá después de haber estado tanto tiempo acostumbrado a su compañía ahora era anormal estar sin ella.

Sus recuerdos se detuvieron, ya que había llegado a una parte que en la visita anterior no había tenido oportunidad de ver. De hecho, no estaba seguro de que hubiera estado ahí cuando él y todos los demás habían ido. Claro que quizá eran alucinaciones suyas. Después de todo, no había visto todo el mini-bosque.

Frente a él, había una hermosa cascada que caía libremente, liberando pequeñas gotitas que resplandían contra el sol, dando la impresión de luces volando sobre una parte de la atmósfera. Un arcoiris se asomaba en el paisaje. La vista, en pocas palabras, quitaba el aliento, pero lo que más hizo que Rei se sorprendería, era la persona que se encontraba ahí, en cuclillas sobre una piedra, mientras las gotas brillaban a su alrededor al tiempo que se enjuagaba ligeramente el rostro con el agua fresca del río.

Por unos instantes, Rei no supo que decir. Simplemente se quedó ahí parado en donde estaba, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos mostrando sus dientes blancos.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Kon?"

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, Rei se dio cuenta de que Kai ya lo había visto y se estaba acercando lentamente a él, secándose el rostro con el suéter que traía en la mano.

Finalmente, Rei pudo responder. "Creo que la misma pregunta va para ti, Kai. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?"

Kai colocó su suéter en una rama de un árbol cercano. "Yo vengo normalmente aquí."

En los labios de Rei se formó una pequeña sonrisa. "Así que tenía razón en pensar que ya conocías este sitio."

La mirada de Kai se desvió de su tarea de colgar su suéter hacia Rei. "Muy perceptivo, Kon. Aunque en realidad, no hay mucho que no conozca."

"Modesto."

"¿Me vas a decir qué haces tú aquí?"

Rei desvió ligeramente la mirada. "Bueno, es que... tengo que... verás... mi trabajo..."

Kai alzó una ceja ante la respuesta de Rei.

Finalmente Rei encontró palabras sencillas para decirlo. "Tengo que... completar mi trabajo de Educación Ambiental."

Con la mirada, Kai indicaba a Rei que prosiguiera.

"Me tocó un caracol, y... me quedé dormida." Lo último había sido dicho de una manera casi inaudible. No es que fuera malo el haberse quedado dormido mientras todos hacían el trabajo, sin embargo, decirlo enfrente de alguien como Kai era algo totalmente diferente.

Para sorpresa del chico de ojos dorados, Kai no puso cara de reprobación, sino más bien de entendimiento. "Es bastante entendible. Los caracoles no son muy interesantes."

Rei le dirigió una sonrisa. "Puedes jurarlo."

La más ligera de las sonrisas apareció en los labios del chico de cabello azul, provocando otra sorpresa en Rei.

"¡Ey¡estás sonriendo!" Kai inmediatamente se volteó. "¿Por qué casi no lo haces?" preguntó Rei con curiosidad.

"Vamos, Kon, ahí hay un caracol para que comiences a hacer tu trabajo."

"¡Oye¿por qué evades mi pregunta?"

"Kon, tienes que trabajar." La forma en que lo había dicho, dejaba establecido el punto final de su pequeña conversación, no dejando lugar para nada más.

Rei le envió una pequeña sonrisa antes de ponerse a observar nuevamente al caracol que Kai le había señalado.

No fue una tarea muy sencilla observarlo, ya que no resultaba más interesante que la vez en clase.

Sin embargo, después de una hora, Rei lo logró.

Soltando un gran suspiro cuando por fin había terminado, Rei se echó al pasto boca arriba, tratando de despejar un poco el sueño que lo había estado invadiendo. Sus ojos dorados observando el suave pasar de las nubes por el cielo.

Sin saber por qué, de repente una de sus manos fue hacia arriba.

Algo confundido, Rei se sentó. En su mano ahora había algo que había logrado atrapar. Una manzana roja.

"Pensé que tendrías hambre."

Rei permaneció sentado, ahora con la manzana en las dos manos, viendo con los labios entreabiertos a Kai, quien se encontraba sentado a lo largo en las ramas del árbol del que seguramente había tomado la manzana. Sus brazos cruzados en la misma expresión seria característica de él.

"¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear, Kon?"

La pregunta había salido tan de repente, que Rei la cuestionó un poco.

"No hay muchas personas que tengan esas habilidades." Continuó Kai.

Rei miró su manzana. Sus cejas se fruncieron ligeramente. Después de unos segundos, finalmente respondió. "Lo que pasa es que-"

No pudo terminar la oración, ya que súbitamente, la luz del mini-bosque representando el Sol, se había apagado, dejándolos en casi completa obscuridad.

"Al parecer ya son las once."

"¿Las once?" Rei se paró rápidamente. "¡No puede ser¡Hoy tengo que ir a estudiar con Takao y Max a esta hora!" Sin esperar a ver si Kai le decía algo más o no, se despidió. "Hasta luego, Kai, gracias por la manzana." E inmediatamente se fue.

Los ojos carmesí de Kai pudieron ver la silueta de Rei entre la obscuridad, retirándose. Después de eso, el chico de cabellos azules continuó con su expresión seria, mirando nuevamente hacia el frente.

'_¡No puedo creer que se me estuviera olvidando el estudio con Max y Tak!_' pensaba Rei mientras corría rápidamente por los pasillos de la escuela, lo cual, sin que él lo supiera, era algo MUY rápido.

De alguna manera, lograba correr a esa velocidad esquivando a todas las personas que apenas y tenían tiempo de ver una imagen distorsionada de algo.

'_1080... 1080... 1080...'_

La mirada dorada de Rei buscaba rápidamente el número de habitación de su compañero.

_'¡1080! Aquí es._' Miró su reloj. _'Once cuatro... no está mal._' Sonrió.

Antes de que hubiera podido tocar a la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe.

"¡Rei¡Íbamos justo a ver si te encontrábamos!" gritó escandalizado Takao de alegría, mientras levantaba las manos en sorpresa.

"¡Rei¡estás aquí!" dijo Maxie emocionado.

"Wow, parece que me extrañaron, chicos."

"Jejeje, es que Takao se emocionó porque piensa que quizá ésta vaya a ser la única buena calificación que obtenga." Sonrió Max, volteando a ver a su amigo moreno.

"¡Mejor dejemos de hablar y comencemos a estudiar!" dijo Takao sonriendo aún más que Maxie.

"¡Tak, me asustas así!" Dijo Maxie escandalizado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de algunas horas de 'intenso' estudio, finalmente decidieron detenerse. Esto no fue sino hasta que Takao se quedó completamente dormido en las piernas de Maxie.

A Rei le daban gracia esos dos, y a la vez, le enternecían. Le parecía demasiado bella la amistad que tenían, y ese algo más que aún no notaban. Le parecía lindo que ellos ni siquiera se hubieran dado cuenta cuando todos los demás lo sabían. Le parecía tierna la forma en que se veían mutuamente... era algo sincero, algo puro, algo verdadero y sencillo.

Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Rei.

Los había dejado en la habitación. Maxie cuidando silenciosamente del sueño de Taka después del arduo esfuerzo que habían puesto para superarse.

Ahora Rei estaba buscando el camino a su habitación. No era algo difícil, ya se sabía el camino, lo difícil estaba en no distraerse en el proceso. Cuando iba pasando por un determinado pasillo, Rei sintió algo que lo llamaba a ir. Algo que le decía que debía de irse por ahí.

'_Qué es esto..._' Fue un pensamiento vago, que ni el mismo Rei captó haberlo pensado. Ese pensamiento englobaba todo lo que no podía sacar por medio de las palabras en esos momentos. No entendía por qué, pero en el momento en que dio el primer paso para pasar de largo aquel pasillo, algo se lo impidió, y ese algo lo estaba llamando.

Fueron unos instantes en los que Rei ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya había comenzado a ir por aquel pasillo. Simplemente era algo misterioso, algo sin nombre, algo indescriptible.

A medida que avanzaba, se daba cuenta de que su respiración se agitaba.

Su mente no era capaz de elaborar una oración coherente.

Sentía que todo daba vueltas alrededor de él.

Sentía que el mundo se concentraba.

Sus pasos los escuchaba con mayor intensidad al igual que su respiración. Presentía que se estaba acercando cada vez más a donde tuviera que llegar.

¿Qué era aquello que lo estaba haciendo sentirse así?

"¿Y esta vez que haces por acá, Kon?"

La voz que acababa de escuchar lo sacó de su especie de trance.

Volteó sólo para encontrarse ahí parado a nada menos que Kai Hiwatari, nuevamente, con su posición seria y poderosa de siempre.

"Yo... yo..." las palabras aún no volvían bien a su mente. Las palabras y pensamientos comenzaban nuevamente a tener sentido.

¿Qué hacía ahí?

Buena pregunta. Ni siquiera él podía contestarla. No tenía una respuesta para eso. Con un poco de confusión, Rei se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo ahí.

Kai levantó una ceja. El chico de ojos ámbar había aprendido que eso significaba que estaba analizando, buscando, comprendiendo, cuestionando.

Rei lo observó unos instantes, tratando de encontrar las palabras con las cuales dar una explicación. "Yo." Su voz se cortó ligeramente. "... no sé..."

En los ojos carmesí de Kai se observó algo. Se fruncieron ligeramente, como tratando de encontrar algo más, como tratando de entender algo, pero viendo a Rei en aquel estado, parecía confundido, ligeramente perdido. Decía la verdad, aunque eso causaba intriga en Kai por alguna razón.

"Bien, creo que debes ir a tu habitación ya, Kon." Rei lo miró. Kai le recordaba en cierta forma a una autoridad. "Y esta vez, te guiaré para que llegues justo ahí. Sin desvíos."

Rei volvió a su actitud normal al escuchar esto. "Yo puedo sólo, gracias." Un pensamiento vino a su mente. "Ey, espera¿cómo sabes cuál es mi habitación?"

Sin que Rei se diera cuenta, había comenzado a seguir a Kai cuando éste comenzó a caminar.

"Yo sé todo, Kon."

"Ya me di cuenta, Hiwatari."

Rei sonrió ante la mirada de Kai, y después puso sus ojos en el camino.

"No respondiste a mi pregunta."

Rei lo volteó a ver nuevamente, sin recordar qué pregunta. "¿A cuál?"

"Dónde aprendiste a pelear así."

"Ah, eso. Bueno, la verdad no recuerdo."

Kai lo miró con sus ojos carmesí.

Rei sólo volvió a sonreír. "¿Y tú me piensas responder?"

Nuevamente la mirada de Kai se posó en el camino. Rei estaba aprendiendo a interpretar esos silencios del chico de cabello azul.

"Por qué no sonríes."

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Rei pensó que Kai no le respondería. Ya había vuelto a poner su mirada dorada en la dirección que estaban tomando, cuando la voz de Kai le llegó a los oídos.

"No soy una persona que disfrute el sonreír."

Rei lo miró unos instantes. Ahí alado de él estaba Kai Hiwatari, imponente, frío. Había algo incomprensible en él, algo a lo cual era difícil llegar. Era como querer pasar entre llamas sin ser quemado. Era imposible, pero a la vez tan tangible. Simplemente, Kai era todo un misterio.

"Ya llegamos."

Efectivamente, Rei reconocía aquel lugar.

Kai lo había guiado hasta su habitación tal como lo había dicho. Eso era algo por lo que el chico de cabello negro no sabía si enojarse, o tomarlo como acto de compañerismo.

El cansancio que sentía le dio a Rei la respuesta. Dio un gran bostezo y abrió la puerta de su habitación con las llaves que traía guardadas dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón.

"Buenas noches, Kai." Dijo perezosamente, entrando en su cuarto.

"Duérmete, Kon." Fue lo último que escuchó decir a Kai mientras se iba por el pasillo con las manos metidas en las bolsas, antes de cerrar la puerta.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Oks, está algo chafa este capítulo --, de hecho, creo que todo está chafa, pero aún así, como siempre, espero que les haya gustado (No recuerdo si era la hora del crepúsculo, pero se supone que una hora antes de dormir y una hora al despertar, se te quedan más grabados los conocimientos. Cada una de esas horas tiene su nombre, sólo que ahorita soy incapaz de recordar :S).

Nuevamente, perdón por la tardanza, pero sigo repitiendo, no se preocupen, tarde o temprano acabo el fic (aunq va pa largo) ;), eso no deben dudarlo :).

En este chap, traté de poner un poco más de conversación entre Rei y Kai (¿se nota XDD?) debido a que me lo pidieron, toncs, trataré de complacer cada petición que me hagan si es posible, oks? ;)

Bueno, espero que el próximo chap no tarde tanto :S (es q ahora tomo clases de Kung-fu, teatro, y estoy a punto de meterme a chino o japonés, o quizá los dos, aunque creo que sólo tomaré un idioma, porq sino, luego me confundo .. Además, en la escuela donde enseñan chino –cerca de dond estoy aprendiendo Kung-fu- también dan clases de Manga y de comida oriental. Y luego está el servicio social que me está persiguiendo :S, así que... bueno, esperemos que logre encontrar tiempito para escribir, pero de q lo encuentro, lo encuentro, don't worry about it n)

Eso me recuerda... ahora tengo que actualizar 'Aquí contigo', jejejeje .

P.D.

Muchas gracias por su reviews :), voy a pensar en una manera de recompensárselos :D Sus reviews de verdad que me alegran y me hacen reír, jejeje. Gracias a todos:)


End file.
